Time is all Relative
by AllthePieces
Summary: Time is all relative; a moment for one is different for another. When a being lives forever a moment can mean years but in the instance that you find your heart’s desire time slows. Moments become seconds, seconds that are never long enough.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story that I'm posting, I'm hoping it goes over well.**

**Disclaimer: SM own all, I just play with it.**

Prologue

I live in a world surrounded by ever changing life, some of these are human, some are mystical, some are evil and some are good. This applies to both humans and mysticals; just as there is good and evil in humans the same applies for Vampires, Children of the Moon, Shape Shifters, Witches, Fairies, etc. It's all a matter of choice, I choose to be good and not use the powers that the Keepers have given me for anything that will ride on my conscious for millenniums.

I am a Witch, but there is so many myths describing and degrading Witches that unless you live in the Mystical world you would never know without being told. I am not ugly, I do not have warts, I do not eat little children, I am not dishonest, I am not possessed by evil spirits nor the devil, I do not brew weird and crazy potions (why the hell would I want be close to an eye of a newt, yuck), I could really go on forever. I can cast spells, normally they are for protection or for fun or sometimes I'm just lazy, they do not need to rhyme they just need to be a clear statement of my wish. We are extremely hard to destroy, our skin is very tough, tougher then Vampires', we are not quicker than humans but we can flicker from one place to the next very quickly, as long as we have been there before or can see where we want to be. We appear very human but with some advantages and self defense mechanisms. Most Witches are given some extra powers that they can call upon without the need of a spell; these powers are a gift and can be taken away if misused. I am a Watcher of Mystics, which means I can concentrate and look in on any of the mystical beings inhabiting the earth and see the aura that they give off, which comes in handy when I looking for family or a friend or watching for an enemy. My Mother is an Orical, this means that she sees things before they happen be they good or bad, but they are subjective to an extent. She says she receives two types of visions, ones that are blurry around the edges meaning they could change with a decision and ones that are solid meaning they are set in stone and no decision will change them, the vision will be the outcome.

It is because of my Mother's visions that I must now leave my beloved New York and am required to move with her, my step-father and two of my brothers to Washington. I once again have to act younger, 17; this is around the age of my true appearance, but depending on hair, makeup, clothing or an easy spell, I can make myself look a little older or younger. I took a look over the area and I don't know what it is about Forks and La Push but they are on mythical being overload and now we are going to add five more into the mix. We will be living in La Push as this is where my step-father is from originally and will be more comfortable for my brothers as well. Due to the young appearance of my family, my mother will play my sister/legal guardian; this is always hard because no matter her appearance she is still my mother and acts like it. My brothers and step-father are not witches but they are mystical beings and will stay the ages they appear now. I think this will be equally hard on my step-father as his oldest grandson is still alive, as well as his great-grandson. His grandson believes him to have died 50 years ago of old age and a broken heart because his second wife passed away before him. This was only possible due to an aging spell my mother had placed on them that gave an outward appearance of age. My step-father is worried that he will be recognized by his grandson or an older member of the tribe because they have only been gone for about 50 years. I believe that he should just talk to his grandson and get it over with, but he will not make the decision to do this, so my mother can't see the outcome. My brothers, who are twins, are younger then I am by quite a bit, as they are only 22 and the babies of all my siblings but also my favorites. They are like two overgrown toddlers that are teddy bears unless provoked.

My Mother has told me that there are many reasons that I must make this move with them. There is a great battle brewing within the mystical world and my powers will be needed as well as the family is stronger together then apart. So I must train with her to make my powers grow and to help protect my family. She tells me that there is more but now is not the time for me to know, that I will figure this out in my own time. She always says this with a strange look in her eyes; I know she is hiding something big, but when I question her about it, all she says is that it will only take a moment to figure out. Whatever that means.

Time is all relative; a moment for one being is measured in a different length for another. When a being lives indefinitely a moment can mean years but in the instance that you find your heart's desire, the desire that makes your soul sing time slows. Moments become seconds, seconds that are never long enough. This is what my mother has taught me, not something that I have had the luck to experience in my almost 300 years. She tells me my time is coming and coming soon, and that is one of the reasons I must live with her again.

**Thanks for reading. I promise that the chapters get longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

After shopping in New York for the last couple of year, Port Angeles is BORING!!!! There aren't a quarter of my favorite stores and the styles are so behind. Don't get me wrong my cousin, Heidi, and I managed to still do some major shopping and load up the back of her SUV. I got some cute outfits and weird looks from Heidi when I decided to buy a bunch of cookbooks. I moving close to Shape Shifters, if they are anything like my step-father and brothers they are going to eat, a lot, and I was hoping to be friends with them. If not, then I have some new recipes to try out on my family. After a long day of shopping, Heidi decided that we should check out some local wild life, in other words a bar, before we headed back to La Push. I was excited to go because they have beer there and Witches love beer. There is something about the taste that is magical to us and always has been since the time it was Ale and served at every meal. We don't get drunk from it, so we can drink us much as we want and still walk away. I still have at least a couple of days before the rest of the family arrives and I have to start high school (again!!!) so I figured why not.

We walked in Junction Roadhouse, and all I could do was glare at Heidi. What the hell, we're at a freaking biker bar; Heidi is out of her free spirited mind.

"Deep breathe" I mumbled under my breath, the music seems good, they have beer and the atmosphere is pretty comfy.

"Mia…..Mia…." I realized that Heidi was calling my name "Let's go get a beer".

We wondered around the bar for a bit, got a beer, did some dancing and avoided some guys that we were not anywhere close to being interested in. There was one group of three particularly annoying and creepy guys that would just not leave us alone and had been following us around the bar asking us our names and to go back to their place with them. Umm how bout no, your gross. Stupid college preppy boys trying to prove how tough they are by walking on the wild side at a biker bar.

"I told you no! So now it's time for you to go far, far, away and never come back," Heidi told the group. Argh! They are really starting to annoy me! This was the fourth time in the last hour that we'd told them no. Why didn't they get the hint already?

"We appreciate the compliment but we are really not interested," I told them; Heidi just rolled her eyes at me for being diplomatic. She's has no desire to be diplomatic or even nice some times. We decided to walk (or practically run) away from them before they could try anything else.

"Mia, is it just me or have guys not evolved at all in the last couple of centuries?

"Nope, not just you. It also seems men are the same in any century or country that we happen to be in," I replied.

We both started laughing when I felt an overwhelming urge to use my watcher gift. I only felt this when another mystical being comes close, it's like a protection plan so that I have time to prepare myself. I turned towards the entrance and watched a pack of five very large, very hot native men stroll into the bar.

"Heidi, it's the shifters" I couldn't take my eyes off the second one. My whole soul was begging him to look my way and make eye contact. He turned from the bar, causally glanced around. Finally his eyes landed on me, so I have him a small smile. I looked into his eyes. I couldn't breathe, he was everything. My soul was singing loudly, I now completely understood what the others, and my mother, had meant. I think he may have imprinted on me by the way he was staring and shaking a bit. I can only hope that he had.

"Mia, earth to Mia!"

"Yes Heidi?" I asked breaking away from the staring contest.

"Did you?"

"Yes! It's everything that they say it is."

"Do you want to over there? His friends just dragged him to a table."

"No, I need a moment to collect myself. It's a little bewildering to finally find your soul mate at a bar and kind of clichéd and the start of a bad pick up line."

"So ladies, are you ready for us to buy you a drink yet", great creeptacular one, two and three where back "I promise we don't bit, unless you want us to when we get you back to our place."

That's it! These guys have gotten on my last nerve, and like I don't have enough to think and worry about with my singer sitting 20 feet away. I'm pretty sure by this point my eyes where flashing red like they normally do when I'm really mad and I'm about to do something I might regret in the morning.

"Really you haven't gotten the hint yet?" Heidi snarled at them.

"I'm only going to say this once more little boys, we do not, nor will we ever want anything from you! We also don't want to go anywhere so take your assumptions that you've got something hot and go crawl back under the rock you so obviously crawled out from under and try not to come back out until you learn how to treat a lady. Also do not assume just because we are here by ourselves that we are not in relationships." I hope that got through they're thick skulls before I did something painful to them.

"Mia! Heidi!" I looked behind me and saw one of the large shifters. "What are you doing here? Paul and Embry are going to be really happy that you are though. Excuse us, I want to get these two lovely ladies to their boyfriends before they feel the need to come over here themselves," he finished menacingly while throwing a glance back to his table. He wrapped an arm around each of our shoulders and started to drag us away.

"Paul is sitting at the table, Embry's in the bathroom. I'm Quil, Jacob's filling Embry in then getting a beer. Jared's sitting at the table on the left. Nudge me if your Mia," I nudged him lightly, "Okay Paul's waiting for you. Heidi, Embry will be back in a minute. You guys got all that?" We both nodded in awe of the master planning that happened in such a short amount of time. As we moved towards the Shifter's table I could feel myself getting a big grin on my face. Paul was staring into my eyes and it felt like there was no one else in the room, I know clichéd but what can I say. Okay, time to get my acting face on and hope that he can keep up. If he had imprinted then he was going to love the adoration I was about to throw at him. I quickly pulled away from Quil and practically launched myself at Paul.

"Paul, what are you guys doing here? Are you stalking me again? You know I'm already yours," I asked laughing, deep down I was beaming I was finally in my singer's arms.

"I'm Mia, that's Heidi. Thanks for the rescue" I murmured in his ear. As I unwrapped myself from Paul I looked around and sure enough the creeptastics had followed us.

"So this is supposed to be your boyfriend?" #3 sneered, "Your boyfriend just happens to be one of the biggest guys in here and you expect me to believe that?"

I could feel the growl starting to rise from Paul's chest and could feel him shaking as he wrapped his arms around me. I started to giggle, "I didn't randomly pick some guy to act like my boyfriend, and he's always one of the biggest guys regardless of where we are. What gives you the right to question that? Whatever, what you choose to believe or not to is your choice. But I seriously think it's time for you to leave. Maybe call it a night", I answered back.

"Oh, really," #1 said, "then where do you live, 'cuz it's not Port Angeles. I'd remembering seeing two pieces as fresh as you."

"La Push", Paul and I answered together. I could feel Paul's body react in surprise but luckily it didn't show on his face. By this point Embry was back and had his arms wrapped around Heidi in a protective manner. All five of the Shifter's where now standing and glaring at the guys.

"Fine, if you want to play hard to get we'll leave you alone", #2 spoke, "that is until your so called boyfriend drops you then it's my turn."

These guys are going on ignore and I was just going to start making more stuff up. I turned my back to the creeptaculars and looked at Paul. "Shopping was good today. I got your mom's birthday gifts; a new outfit that she'll love, and the new cookbook set that she's been raving about and wanting. I also got a bunch of new clothes for you and a few more for me."

Paul faked groaned, "Baby, if you go shopping much more I'll have to build an addition on the house just for your clothes". Wow he's really good at this, playing it perfectly. I could see the creeps had gone away finally, so we could now drop part of the act. We all moved back to the table, with Heidi sitting next to Embry and Paul dragging me into his lap.

"Mia and I would really like to thank you guys for the rescue. Mia was starting to lose her temper, which is never a good thing and normally ends badly," Heidi told them.

"Shut up! I'm not that bad. Sure I could have taken them without a problem and probably made them cry like little girls, and they probably wouldn't be moving sans pain for awhile but I'm not that bad."

"Yeah because I think there are a couple of guys in New York that might tell a different story" Heidi said "Like you remember that one time when we were walking through Central Park….."

"Okay I think we've had enough story time," I said interrupting Heidi, "So I have a slight anger management problem, that usually ends with me throwing punches but it takes me a while to get to that point".

The Shifter's just stared at me in shock and awe.

"She's like Paul" Jake mumbled.

"Why do you say that," I asked.

"Because Paul has a bad temper and the smallest thing sets him off. He's normally makes people cry and hurt when he loses his temper. He's probably the most explosive of our entire pa…group," Embry explained.

"Shut it before I lose my temper now. Besides I'm getting a lot better."

"Yeah, as in the last 10 minutes," Jared shot back.

"It's okay," I said turning in his lap to look into his eyes; I know shifters are known for bad tempers and being explosive it's kind of what they do. "I know you would never hurt anyone".

He smiled at me as the conversation turned to new things and they stopped picking on me and Paul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SM owns it, I just play with it.**

About a half hour later my cell started ringing.

"Hey Alice", I answered the phone.

"You need to leave and go home right now", she told me.

"I didn't think you could see me right now. What's going on?" I asked making it seem like a big joke but I was worried.

"One of two things; the people that you're with are going to jail unless you leave right now. I saw you talking about it tomorrow, and it's not pretty some people wind up seriously injured," she told me quickly.

"Okay, we'll leave right now. Thanks!"

I hung up my phone and turned back to the group.

"What do you say we get out of here and head back to La Push? Maybe have a bonfire, watch a movie or something. I'm done with this place."

"Who was on the phone?" Paul asked.

"Just my friend Alice, she was reminding me of something I forgot to do today." As I said this Heidi's eyes filled with understanding.

"So you actually live in La Push, I figured you just guessed that was where we were from?" Jared asked.

"Yup, I just moved there yesterday. My sister, brother-in-law and two brothers will be here later this week. I came with Heidi to set things up but she's going back to New York tomorrow," I replied, as we started to walk out of the bar.

"Your sister wouldn't happen to be the new Veterinarian? We really need one around here especially one that's good with wildlife. But I thought her sister was a lot younger and still in school", Quil asked.

"That's my sister; she's really good with house pets but specializes in wildlife. That's one of the reasons that she wanted to move here, with it being so surrounded by forest she figured that would give her ample opportunity to work with all sorts of animals. Her favorite animal and mine too, is wolves," I smiled to myself at the last part and watched as the shifters exchanged looks.

We walked up and stopped beside an older model truck. I assumed it was one of theirs but couldn't figure out how they all fit inside the tiny cab. Yeah it was a five seater, but that's when you're talking regular humans not five enormous shifters.

"If you guys want we can take two in my SUV, it'll probably be a lot more comfortable then all of you cramming in there," Heidi must have realized the same thing. All I could think was Paul please say yes.

"Sure", Paul answered quickly "Why don't Embry and I go with you two, which also makes things seem more believable to anyone watching and nobody has to ride in the truck bed."

"Sounds great, why don't you guys follow us to my house," I told Jared, Jake and Quil.

We walked to the back corner of the parking lot where Heidi had parked her truck. Damn thing was huge and screamed try and rob me I have too much money. But I could see the boys starting to drool.

"This is a beautiful SUV, what exactly is it," Jacob asked.

Heidi was looking at her nails like it was not big deal "Mercedes Benz ML63 AMG in Lazurite Blue Metallic. I just got it last month. What do you boys think?"

"I think it's really nice, and is really going to stand out on the rez," Paul said.

"You think this is bad wait until Mia drives her convertible," Heidi replied.

"I actually will be driving my new truck that is very discreet. My car will only be for special occasions."

"What kind of vehicles do you have?" Paul asked as we started down the highway with Heidi driving.

"I have a Lexus SC 430, which is a little sports coupe, and then I just got a… truck that I thought would be more appropriate for where I'm going to be living."

"Tell us what kind of truck", Heidi snickered. I'm going to hurt that girl when I get a chance later.

"You're going to laugh that it not discreet for La Push but it's a Cadillac Escalade EXT," Embry burst out laughing and I could tell Paul was trying not to laugh as well. I've lived in New York for the last six years; a truck of any kind is more discreet and more serviceable for the area in my mind. "Yes I know it's more than anyone is used in this area outside of maybe Seattle but it has a lot of great features that I wasn't willing to compromise on so I don't care what anyone else thinks".

"It's okay as long as I get to test drive your cars I won't let anyone say anything to you about it." Paul smirked.

"Just a question but how old are you guys?" I decided to ask.

"Umm…" Embry started as he and Paul exchanged a look, "Let's just say we weren't old enough to be in that bar tonight but nobody questions it because we look a lot older".

"Same with us but we have id that says otherwise. So how old are you," Heidi asked.

"We're all 16, Jared and I are almost 17. How old are you?" Paul answered.

"Well you might think this is funny and a strange coincidence but I'm starting school with you guys next week. I'm 17 and Heidi is 18. That's why Heidi is only staying another couple of days. She has to go back to school as well." I replied.

"Well I'm kind of happy that you're not a lot older then I am, cuz then it would make it wrong when I did this," Paul whispered in my ear and then started kissing my neck.

"Yup that would defiantly be weird, because then I couldn't do this," I turned towards him in my seat and wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip looking for access which I gladly granted.

"HELL NO!!!! DO NOT MESS AROUND IN MY NEW BACK SEAT!!!" Heidi started yelling at us.

"Sorry," was all I could mumble as both Paul and I panted from the kiss. I had kissed many men in my centuries but nothing could have ever prepared me for kissing my singer. There was nothing like it that I could even begin to compare it to. I'm defiantly counting my lucky stars that my singer also imprinted on me; it's defiantly going to make this whole soul mate thing a lot easier. Trying to explain it to a mortal is really hard. I've seen some of my siblings do it and it takes a lot of convincing. Normally they don't believe you and then you have to show them. One of my sisters had even decided against saying anything to her singer and lived out the rest of her life without using her powers. That was the hard part about finding your singer. If your singer was a mortal you lost your immortality so that you could age with your singer. If you are lucky enough to find your singer with an immortal you lived out your existence together. Because of this I have very few siblings left, and am one of the few that still has a parent. I have had many siblings, I'm one of 17 to be exact, which in this day and age may make my mom sound like a slut because only a few have the same father but the women is over 600 years old, you can't go that long without a little something and she's only been with her singer around 100 years.

"So are you going to be a sophomore or a junior?" Paul asked me breaking me out of my thought.

"I'm a junior; Heidi is in her first year of university at NYU. How about you guys?"

"Jared and I are juniors. Embry, Jake and Quil are sophomores."

"I'm hoping that I have some classes with you and Jared so that I at least know someone. That is the worst part about starting a new school. Everyone looks at you like you're a freak no matter how normal you try to appear and then without a doubt I always go ahead and do something to prove it. "

"Trust me no one is going to say anything to you or even look at you funny," Paul tried to reassure me.

"Oh and why is that? This is my 6th school and it's always the same," I replied, more like 60th but who's counting.

"You'll be with us. Most people think of us as a gang, that where all on steroids and are petrified of us. We're not a gang we're just guys that help to protect the rez and make sure everyone that lives there is safe." Paul answered.

"Okay, I hate sterotypes. I'm still glad to know people."

We where about 15 minutes outside of La Push when I decided to ask a question that I had been dreading brining up.

"So what is with Jacob? Is he always so… brooding and pissed at the world?" I asked.

"No," Embry answered, "It's a long story and has to do with a girl. But it's his story to tell and he will have to decide to share it. He used to be a happy-go-lucky kid but got jerked around and is now like this. We're hoping it doesn't last much longer but it doesn't look like he'll be going back to his normal ways anytime soon."

"Alright, maybe once I know him better I'll ask him if he trusts me." I really hope that I can help him because if I'm not mistaken on my calculations I'm his step great Aunt (if that makes much sense).

Heidi made the turn off La Push Road (the main road that leads into La Push) onto my driveway.

"I thought we were heading into La Push?" Paul asked.

"I live just outside. My brother-in-law bought the land and we had a house built to accommodate the size of my family."

"But this is Quileute land. You have to be of Quileute blood to be able to buy land around here."

"I know that's why Phil bought the land and not anyone else. He is a Quileute descendent so they allowed him build here. We decided in somewhere so far off the highway because it was more private and a lot quieter than being right in the middle of town."

"I thought for a minute there you girls where taking us into the woods to have your way with us," Embry said with a smirk.

Heidi starting giggling saying, "Yeah, because two teenage girls are so going to be able take on five giants without a problem."

We made the last turn on my driveway and pulled up in front of my house. Paul and Embry sat there stunned.

"This is your house?" Paul asked, "Is it family money or your brother-in-laws that built this house?"

"My families, why?" I was really confused by the question.

Paul quickly got out of the truck and was starting to shake.

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: SM owns all, I just play with it.**

"What the hell are you so upset about Paul?" I asked as I followed Paul out of the truck.

"Because this will never work."

"What will never work?"

"Anything beyond the flirting that we've done tonight. I was hoping that maybe we could go out some time and see where things went but now I know I can never ask you. I can see where you're from with the house and the cars and I know it can never work."

"What the hell??? Where is this coming from? Just because I have a big house and my family has money doesn't mean that I don't want to go out with you. In fact I would love to see where things go."

"But I can't ever hope to provide anything like this for you or give you anything close to this and if this is what you're used to then you should be with someone that can give you this." Paul started yelling at me.

"What is this," I yelled back, not realizing that he was starting to shake harder, "Just because you see that I have a nice house and nice cars and nice things doesn't mean anything. They are things and don't mean a fucking thing."

"Is some kind of joke, like trick the poor Indian into thinking that you like him and then rub his face in it."

"Not even close. I like you a lot and if you're too stupid to realize that then you need to go jump off a cliff." I could feel the red anger starting to boil in my blood and I knew I couldn't hide my powers for much longer or my eye color for that matter. We were standing toe to toe yelling at each other.

I could see that he was barely containing his rage by this point and when he started to back away to the forest it was really unfortunate that I couldn't control my own temper.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I yelled, "This argument isn't over."

"You told me to leave and that is what I'm doing," he growled.

"Mia, get away from him," one of the guys yelled but I was too mad to check which one.

"Just because you're mad doesn't give you the right to storm away like a child. We need to talk things through," I said quietly, trying to get him a little calmer. I could see that he was starting to soften by the look in his eyes and his shaking had started to lessen.

"Okay I'll try but sometimes my anger gets the better of me and then I need to run," Paul said as he pulled me in for a hug. He wrapped his warm arms around me in a big bear hug (or would that be a wolf hug) and pressed a kiss to my hair.

"Can you help unload the truck there is a lot of bags that need to come inside and I really don't want to carry them all in." I asked laughing now that we had both calmed down more.

"Um, okay. So the fight is over now?" Paul asked sounding confused.

"Yup, we yelled, we screamed, we hugged all that's left is the kiss and we're good to go," I answered. Paul smiled and started leaning down to me. He kissed me on the nose and whispered, "Let's go unload those bags."

Paul grabbed my hand as we started heading back towards the truck. I know we really hadn't resolved anything but I think we'll have this conversation or fight when there is less witness around and maybe after we've had the singer/imprinting, witch/shifter chat.

"Hey I know it's late but who's hunger and who can cook? 'Cuz if we go to Emily's right now Sam will kill us," Quil asked. The guys just looked at him like he was nuts, they're Shifters when are they not hungry.

"How about if Mia and I whip up something quick and we can toss a movie in?" Heidi answered.

"I've got to get home and I need to call Kim." Jared said.

"I've got some work I need to do." Jacob mumbled.

"I think I speak for the other three when I say we're in," Embry answered for the remaining three guys, the other two where nodding their heads in agreement.

"I'll see you guys around," I yelled as Jared and Jacob walked to the truck.

"It's been really nice meeting you both and thanks again for the rescue plan," Heidi yelled after them.

The five of us walked into my house with a pit stop at Heidi's truck to grab all of my bags, there was a lot of moaning and complaining going on as I loaded up the three guys.

"Hey! We're paying your stomachs for all this hard work so no complaining," Heidi the drill sergeant was making an appearance.

"You guys can just drop them by the front door and go into the theatre room and pick out a movie. Heidi and I will go snap together some food," I said with a smile.

As the guys walked into the theatre room make exclamations of excitement, I giggled. Put any guy in a situation with toys and food on the way, they usually end up really happy.

"Please tell me we're just going to snap some food in, I haven't cooked anything in like 20 years," Heidi whispered in my ear.

"Me too, I don't really want to give them food poisoning the first time they're at my house. Heidi block the kitchen so they can't hear," I waited for Heidi and once she whispered the spell I turned to the counter, "Three Shifter to feed, two Witches who can't cook, make us a snack for the movie to fill our stomach through and through."

I snapped my finger and suddenly a bunch of yummy snacks appeared in front of us. Heidi removed the whisper spell from the kitchen and I called Paul to grab some drinks from the fridge. Heidi and I grabbed some trays of Nachos that seemed like they were hot from the oven and some bags of chips and candy.

"Hey guys will this do for now?" I asked.

"You guys are a miracle worker, that was quick," Quil said as his stomach started to rumbled.

"Which movie did you guys pick?" Heidi said walking over to Embry to see the movies he was holding.

"We have reached the great decision of… drum roll please……Batman Begins," Embry said dramatically.

"Dork," I whispered to him as I put the DVD in the player.

I turned on the movie as the guys started digging into the snack, man they really do eat like wolves and I really need to learn how to cook without a spell. I've seen this movie a few too many times to care; it's the hazards of having brothers and too much time on my hands. The only good thing about it this time was I was cuddled up on the couch by Paul. While the guys got all into the movie I was checking my phone for missed calls and texts. I had received a text from my mom earlier in the evening letting me know that she would be arriving tomorrow afternoon and then my brothers and step-father would be arriving the following day. She was going to be flickering in so I had to make sure that no mortal was around. I sent her a text back letting her know that I would be ready for her tomorrow and to call me before she flickered. I figured she already saw me finding my singer, which defiantly explains all the comments in the past couple of months. I decided to send my brothers a text to see how their packing was going.

"**Hey you guys how is the grand packing going? Mia"**

"_Packing sucks ass but thanks for bailing early and not helping. Dev"_

"_**Can you not just come up with a spell to get all of our crap there so we don't have to do this? Drew"**_

"**Sorry guys no can do. I had to pack and then flicker my boxes over in groups. There is no easy way around this. I bailed early to set up the house so kiss my ass. Mom said you guys will be here on Sunday just in time for me to go back to school."**

"_HAHAHAHAHA my big sis has to go to school."_

"_**It's kind of funny that your how many centuries older but yet you look younger and still have to go to school. We get to play the cool older brothers that all you friends are going to want."**_

"_Hey did you see any hot girls there yet? Maybe you can hook us up once you start at school."_

"**You know what I'm going to tell all the girls, run run as fast as you can the big bad wolves are coming to get you."**

"_**Smart Ass."**_

"_I'm quick enough, they can't out run me and once they see the gun show they'll be running right back to me."_

"**OMG Dev! You are the biggest loser ever. It's a good thing you're my little brother or I'd fry your ass."**

"_You know you love me. But I have to get back to the slavery that is packing, see you in two days. :P"_

"_**Yeah I should get back to before Mom and Dad start cracking the whip. See you Sunday."**_

"**See you guys Sunday give Mom and Dad love for me."**

"Who are you texting," Paul whispered in my ear.

"My brothers, they are the biggest dorks ever and are bitching about packing but are excited to get here and check out the girls," I laughed," They are hoping I'll set them up with girls that I meet. Little do they know I'm already surrounded by hot guys, so most girls aren't going to talk to me. Just to warn you though, they are both really over protective of me."

"It's alright, let them bring it on. I'm sure I can take whatever they dish out." Paul said with a smirk. Ahh got to love the shifter confidence. Little does he realize that he's going up against twin shifters that are just as confident and are older.

"They will be here Sunday along with my brother-in-law; my sister will be here tomorrow afternoon some time." I informed Paul of my schedule for the weekend; I was hoping that we could spend some more time together before school starts on Monday.

"So will I get to see you before your sister gets here tomorrow?"

"I believe you might, at this rate you may never leave it's already almost 3 am. Heidi and Quil are passed out and Embry is on his way. Should we wake them up or leave them?" I don't want them getting in trouble from their parents, not exactly the first impression I want to make on the parents of La Push.

"Quil, Embry, get your asses up, you're not allowed to crash at my girl's house. Go home," Paul yelled. Hmm, his girl, I kinda likes the sound of that.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm moving. Are you coming with us or are you staying?" Embry asked.

"I think I'm going to stay a bit until Mia kicks me out."

"Okay, see you tomorrow don't forget you work at noon," Quil said on his way out the door.

"Bye guys, thanks again for your help earlier. If I don't see you this weekend I'll see you Monday at school." I closed the door behind them and turned to Paul, "Would you like to go sit on the deck for a bit and talk?"

"Sounds like a plan, lets grab some drinks."

Paul followed me out to the deck and sat on the swing, he slouched a bit and put his arm along the back. Damn this man is hot, and mine, and built. I am one very luck witch. Paul and I decided to play 20 questions, which ended up being more like a couple of hundred. I could tell that he wasn't answering all of them truthfully because he couldn't yet, but I can't blame him for it because neither was I. There are just some things that you can't tell when the person you're talking to doesn't know that you're almost 300 years old. We continued to talk until the sun started to come up and I could barely keep my eyes open anymore.

"I think it's time for me to go," Paul said suddenly.

"Are you sure? You can always crash in one of the rooms or on a couch."

"Naw, if I'm not home by the time my parents get up they'll shoot me."

"What time are you done work tomorrow?" I figured he wasn't working but patrolling.

"I'm covering for someone so I won't be off until 10pm. How about if I call you when I'm done and I can see what you're up to. You'll probably be busy cuz your sister will be here but I guess we can always just talk on the phone for a bit."

"Sounds good, give me a call when you get a chance." Paul got up, kissed my head and started to walk towards the forest. "Hey do you need a ride home, I'm sure the guys took the truck and it's a pretty long walk."

"Naw, I'm good. I know a short cut through the woods." Yeah shortcut, if that's what you call running as a wolf. With that he was gone; I could feel the pull as he ran towards what I guess was where his house is. I closed my eyes and murmured, "To see my singer", I saw Paul's aura as he ran through the woods. I watched until he stopped moving, the coloring changed which mean he phased back to human and I watched until I knew that he was inside his house. I knew he was safe and it was time for me to sleep. I woke up Heidi and told her to go to bed, this way I don't have to listen to her complain tomorrow of a kinked neck. I changed and fell into bed knowing that tonight I would have amazing dreams of Paul. I feel asleep with a smile on my lips knowing I would see him soon.

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: SM owns all, I just play with it.**

I woke up suddenly the next morning to the sound of my cell phone blaring the Bewitched theme song by my head. It could only mean one thing, my mom was calling. The phone stopped ringing but I grabbed my phone to call her back. Damn, it's after one; she's going to kill me considering I missed her call 14 times already. I missed a lot while I was sleeping like the dead, I had 23 new text and 28 missed calls, I would deal with the ones not from my Mom later. I dialed my mom's number praying that she wouldn't want to rip my head off.

"Hey Mom, sorry I missed your call I went to bed super late last night and just woke up." I blurted out as soon as she said hello.

"Its fine, I was just starting to get worried but when I looked at your future I realized my lazy daughter was just sleeping and ignoring her phone." Sarcastic much Mom, "Are you ready for me?" She asked.

"Yeah, just let me throw on some clothes and I'll meet you in the garage." I quickly threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. Man, if Alice sees me she may kill me or tie me up and play Mia Barbie. I quickly flickered out to the garage and made sure to look, with all of my senses, to make sure no one was around.

"Okay, ready when you are. Make sure you flicker into the fourth stall." Our garage actually looks like a barn from the outside. It was designed that way to make it look like it belongs in the forest. There was room to park 16 vehicles and up to 10 motorcycles and other miscellaneous ATVs. It really was a great design and layout because there were stalls to fit the cars and at the one end there was a large open space on either side of the center isle for the bikes, plus there was an opening at either end to pull out of. I stood back and felt as my Mom flickered in. I ran over to her car where she was standing by the hood of her car and gave her a big hug. There is defiantly no mistaking the fact that we're related. We both have the same pale creamy complection, nose shape, lip shape and the same black hair. The only major difference is our eye color, mine are a weird violet color that you don't see very often and her eyes are green. I get my eye color from my maternal grandmother but she had found a mortal singer 180 years before I was born, so I've only heard stories about her and have never got to meet her.

"How could you not warn me about last night?" was the first thing out of my mouth.

"I figured it was better not to tamper and let thing happen as they where suppose to. Once I decided not to interfere the future firmed up for you and Paul with almost no complications on your relationship. But I must say you both must learn to control your tempers or I see many hazardous fights. Hmmm, maybe that's what I'll get the both of you for Christmas… Anger Management classes," Her eyes glazed as she looked into the future of this, "Yup that's what you're getting. Everyone will find it funny, except you and Paul at first."

"Ha ha, very funny. So what do you say we get Heidi up and we can flicker the last of your boxes inside."

"Heidi called me this morning, and let me know since I was coming today that she was going back to New York. She left about 9 this morning, she tried to wake you up but you can apparently shot fire even when you're dead asleep. She decided to side with safety and left you sleeping but did send you a text explaining everything."

"Ops, I didn't realize I could do that. I'm going to have to make that up to her."

"All of my boxes are inside already so there is nothing for me to bring in. Why don't you and I go and check out La Push and Forks to get our bearings so that we don't look completely out of place."

"Okay let me just throw on something that isn't completely shabby." We linked arms and walked back inside the house so that I could do my normal morning routine. I realized that I was starving and we were going to need to stop for some food before we started our tour. I'm sure that there is probably a place in La Push and since it was closer we might as well head there. Plus this gives us a chance to see where Mom's office is going to be.

"Do you want to take your truck or my car?" Mom asked.

"Let's take my truck; the thing only has about 100 miles on it so far. I haven't really driven it much and I want to test it out."

When we got back out the garage, I knew that Paul was in wolf form watching me. I could feel the pull and the overwhelming urge to run over to him and throw myself at his furry softness but decided that might be too much for him to handle at the moment. I'm sure I'll have other opportunities to do that. We got in my truck and I looked longingly at my baby wishing I could drive my coupe instead of my truck but since it wasn't the warmest even with the sun making a rare appearance I knew it wasn't a good idea. Like throwing myself at Paul, I will have a chance to drive it in the coming months.

"Let's go get some food first and then tour the town," Mom suggested. I really need to stop thinking of her as Mom and start thinking of her as Faye. My Mom's name is Faith but has decided to go by Faye, just as Phil is not my Step-father's name but it sounds better and is more common than his actual name.

We drove into La Push looking for a restaurant or a diner and found a little diner by the beach. It looked pretty busy which must be a good sign, either that or there isn't anywhere else to go that isn't Forks. Looks like we're about to find out. We walked in and managed to snag a booth as some other people were leaving. We were looking at the menus when I heard a familiar voice.

"What can I get for you today?" Embry asked, looking down at his note pad.

"Hey Embry, how are you doing this fine afternoon and what do you recommend?" I asked; Embry looked up at me in surprise.

"I didn't expect to see you. As you have never been here before I have to tell you that everything is good. I've personally tried everything on the menu and it's my Mom's place and none of her cooking has killed me yet."

"Okay then I'll just get a burger and fries, and a chocolate milk shake." I ordered.

"I'll get the same," Faye said as she kicked me under the table.

"Sorry, Embry this is my sister Faye, Faye this is Embry he was one of my gallant rescuers last night."

"It's nice to meet you Embry. Thanks for saving my sister and cousin, you have no idea how grateful I am that you and your friends are such great guys that you would be willing to help two girls that you didn't even know." Now it was my turn to kick her under the table. She was defiantly laying it on a little too thick.

"Umm, thanks. It's no big deal," Embry was turning a wonderful shade a red that was noticeable even with his tan complection, "I'll go put your orders in and it will be up shortly."

"So, Embry is one of Paul's friends? He seems like a good kid." Faye gave me a weird look that I couldn't quite interpret.

"What is that look for?" I asked.

"It's one of those things that I can't tell you, so you'll just have to wait and see."

"Can't or won't tell me, Faye?" I said snidely. I had been hearing that she can't tell me line a lot lately and it was really starting to tick me off especially if it concerns my future or the future of someone I care about or my family.

"Anthemia, I'm not having this fight with you right now. So please do not take that tone with me."

"That's your first name?" Embry had come back to the table with our shakes. I hate my fist name and I have no idea what my mother was thinking when she named me but then again it was so odd almost 300 years ago.

"Yes, and if you ever repeat it I will have to kill you. Faye's lucky she's family." I growled at him.

"Sorry, it's just different, kinda like mine." Embry was trying to placate me. "Mine is from some soap opera my Mom was obsessed with when she was pregnant with me. What about yours?"

"My Mom was obsessed with everything Greek before I was born. I'm actually half Greek which also helps explain the name." I was trying not to give Faye the evil eye during the conversation and she was trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"Well at least around here your name won't stand out to badly, especially with me and Quil close by," Embry said with a smile, "My Mom is going to bring your lunch out for you herself. She wants to meet the newest business owner in person. I think it's so she can have bragging rights of being the first to meet you."

"Embry, if I didn't have my hands full you would be getting a smack upside that thick head of yours," Embry's mom had come up behind Embry with two plates in her hands and a smile on her face. She defiantly did not look old enough to be Embry's mom but I can't really talk because neither does my 25 year old looking mom look old enough to have a 17 year old. "It's a pleasure to meet two of the newest occupants of La Push. I'm Nancy welcome to my restaurant and please excuse my son; you'd swear half the time the boy was raised by wolves." It was all Faye and I could do not to burst out laughing, and I could see out the corner of my eye that Embry was trying to cover up a smirk.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Faye and this is my sister Mia. Don't worry about it; I have a husband and two brothers that I'm sure where probably raised by the same pack." I just gave her a look that pretty much said what I was thinking, lame joke.

"You definitely look to young to be a Veterinarian already and to be married, plus be your sister's guardian." Nancy said with a smile.

"Thanks, you look to young to have a 16 year old. I've had custody of my sister since I was 18, so for 9 years now, and of my two brothers. Mia was 8 and the boys were 13, it was rough but my husband who was my boyfriend at the time was a rock and very supportive and helpful, especially with the boys." Faye was almost too good at making up the stories that we told people when we lived together. We had used a similar story before but it had been less complicated then because the twins where younger so Faye and Phil where their parents but I was still the younger sister. Ahh, the good old days I miss them sometimes, when I used to actually look older then my younger brothers.

"You are very lucky to have had such a great support system. We should definitely have coffee sometime and trade stories of being a young somewhat single parent. I should get back to the kitchen before my other cook sets the kitchen on fire." With another smile Nancy swiftly moved back into the kitchen.

"You mom is super sweet, Embry." I told him.

"Yeah, sometimes I think so too."

"We should let you get back to work so that we can eat. We're going on a tour of La Push and Forks to see the layout, also we're going to check out Faye's new digs and see what she needs to get up and running. I'm sure I'll see you Monday at school." I told him.

"See you Monday."

We finished eating lunch and decided since it wasn't raining we would walk the block down to Faye's new clinic. She had brought the key so we walked inside, and we both promptly sneezed.

"There is about a million years of dust in here. Plus there is a lot of work that's going to need to get done before I can open. I was hoping to start working a few hours a day this week, but it doesn't look like that will happen. It's going to take a week to clean and a least another to set everything up."

"Ummm, did you forget you're a witch?" I asked her, "Say a cleaning spell, that will cut down on time and maybe you can open part days by Wednesday.

"No, smart ass, I didn't forget that I'm a witch. Stand back and make sure the front door is locked."

"Okay, the door is locked and there is nobody around."

"_To make this project more manageable the dirt and grime must vanish, leaving in place a clean slate to start repairs." _With a wave of her hand the dust started to lift and disappear one surface at a time. I went into the back rooms and repeated the spell room by room. Once I was done that, we took a look around the place; it was still going to need work but nothing the boys can't handle.

"Should we continue on our grand tour of La Push?" Faye asked while locking up the shop. We walked back to the truck and jumped in. We drove around La Push and checked out the beaches. Faye and I where awe of how many things had changed in the last 50 some odd years since Faye had been here last. I guess it's like anything times marches on no matter how remote a place is. We continued down the highway into Forks. There were a lot of little shops and a grocery store but nowhere that I would actually enjoy shopping. I guess that means trips into Seattle, I would need to look into getting an apartment there so I wouldn't have to drive I could just flicker over whenever the urge to shop came over me. It was about 6 o'clock when we finished our tour so we decided to grocery shop because the boys where coming tomorrow, they would be looking for non-spell food, and some take out. When we got home we put away the groceries and had dinner while watching the news. There seemed to be a serial killer on the loose in Seattle.

"Do these killings have anything to do with your visions?" I asked.

"Yes, there is more than one killer, but they are newborns without a true leader to rein them in." Faye answered.

"Shit, one newborn on the loose is never a good thing, never mind many. Who is creating them?"

"I don't know. She must have a power that has to with avoidance or evasiveness because I can't get a lock on her. All I get is that the vampire is female and has red hair." Damn if she's even managing to stay out of Faye's visions, then Alice probably isn't having much luck either.

"Is this the battle that I'm here for?" I was definitely curious now.

"This is merely a step on the way to the grander battle that fate has planned for us." Well if that doesn't sound ominous I don't know what would. We both sat staring at the TV contemplating the future and what the red head in Seattle was doing. I knew it was bothering Faye that for the first times her visions where failing her, I just hoped it was going to cost anyone's life. It was just after 10 when my phone beeped letting me know I had a text.

"**Is it okay if I call you now? Paul****"**

"_**Of course, I'm waiting. Mia**__**"**_

My phone rang and I couldn't have gotten it to my ear any faster if I tried. I had missed Paul today, even though I had kept my senses open to him to make sure that he was safe. I was still relieved that he was safe and the sound of his voice caused the butterflies in my stomach to wake up.

"Hey beautiful, how was your day?" Paul asked.

"Great! Faye got here and we took a tour of La Push and Forks. We saw Faye's new shop and cleaned it up a bit. I saw Embry and got to meet his mom when we stopped for lunch. How was your day?"

"Same old, same old. It was very long, and I have to confess that I missed you." I couldn't help smiling at that, because I had missed him too.

"I have to admit, I missed you too. Just a sec, Faye needs to tell me something." I put the phone down in my lap.

"Have a good night, I'm going to bed, don't stay up to late because tomorrow we start training early in the morning." Faye said with a smug smile on her face.

"Okay, have a good night." I waved goodnight to here and went back to my phone, "Sorry about that."

"No problem, what are you training for?"

"I have no idea, but every now and then she gets on these healthy living kicks and we have to train and run and do lots of other fun family activities like that." I hoped that my explanation would be good enough because I actually didn't have any idea what I was training for but I did know that it would be more about my powers than anything else. Paul and I continued chatting for a couple of hours until my cell started to beep because of low power.

"Sorry Paul, but I need to go to bed and my phone needs to be charged. Why don't you come by tomorrow morning and have breakfast around 10?" I really hoped that he would.

"Sounds good, have sweet dreams and I'll see you at 10." Paul said and we both hung up. I unquestionably would be having sweet dreams tonight about a certain silver wolf.

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: SM owns all, I just play with it.**

I had sadly underestimated what Faye meant when she said that we would be training today and early. I didn't expect her to zap me with a little lightening shortly after 6 am. I'm pretty sure she's crazy but who wouldn't go crazy after almost 600 years of being alive. Not that I would ever say that to her face, she may kill me for it. After she zapped me, she threw workout clothes at my head and told me to meet her out front. I slowly got up and went through my morning routine, only to have to pick up pace when my backside was zapped again. I am without doubt not in a good mood now, I don't like mornings to begin with and now I'm getting damn near electrocuted at this ungodly hour. This was supposed to be my last day to sleep in before I go back to hell, otherwise known as high school.

"Alright, I'm here. What is the big rush?" I grumbled at Faye as I walked out the front door.

"We have a lot of training to squeeze in the morning before Paul arrives at 10. We are going to be practicing your aim when it comes to fire today, and I have a safe zone set up in the middle of the forest where we can fire at targets without harming the forest or any animals. Also when we get there we can't be detected by anyone, either human or mystic." Faye explained in a cheery voice, how I wanted to send a fire ball at her just for being that damn cheerful this early in the morning.

"Alright, let's go." I held out my arm for Faye to grab onto so that she could flicker us to her safe zone.

"Oh no flickering this morning, we are going to do it the old fashion way and run there. It's only about 5 miles there and 5 miles back. It will help build up stamina for fighting and will also help if you're unable to flicker away." She has got to be kidding me; I have to run 5 miles. I think I may accidently zap her today.

"Don't even think about it young lady, or did you forget that I can see the future?"

"Yes, I actually did. But now I won't do it." I snapped back at her.

"Let's go, try and keep up, I don't want you getting lost." Faye took off towards the forest at a slow run; I groaned and ran after her. This was going to be a long day. As we ran through the woods uphill, downhill, over logs, around trees, I kept praying to the Keepers that we would get there soon. I haven't run anywhere since the last time I played a high school student about 15 years ago, I flickered every where it was much easier and quicker. My thoughts started to drift to Paul the longer we ran and I began to day dream of running through the forest on his back while he was in wolf form. We would be going so much faster and the wind would be blowing in my hair. I would have to tell him soon what I was so that he could make his confession. I was not looking forward to having the conversation but it had to happen. I can't even think how I'm going to bring up the topic. Should I just blurt it out or start giving him hints so that he asks. I can't reach a decision and I really needed to talk to my best friend about it. She wasn't a big fan of the wet dog smell, or so she has told my brothers numerous times and she wouldn't be happy that my singer was a shifter but she would get over it in time I hope. She eventually would be happy that my singer was immortal and I would not be aging. She'll probably just tell me to zap him in the tail when he was spying on me and fry his tail hair as a hint. Subtlety is not one of her strong suit. I tried to laugh at that thought and then realized that my lungs where bursting from running for so long and my legs felt like they were going to break if we didn't get there soon. Faye stopped running so suddenly that I barely managed to avoid slamming into her. Apparently we were here, because Faye started mumbling spells and waving her arms to secure the place. All I could do was stand there, pant and wish for water. At least now I know the key to running long distances was to think about Paul because he was a great distraction.

"Alright, this is how we are going to do this. I have set up a spell to give you moving targets, when I say the magic word; enemies will start appearing and moving around at vampire speed. You must eliminate them by sending fire balls at them quickly. The first sequence only has enemies and they move in a pattern. After that it will become increasingly difficult, there will be friends and allies mixed in and then the enemies will not be moving in a pattern. The final sequence is pretty much an all out battle. There are five sequences before you are done. You must pass each sequence with a perfect score before the spell will allow you to move on, so please catch on quick or we will be out here all day because this is a spell that must be completed before it will release us. Do you understand everything?" Faye finally explained what we were doing in the middle of nowhere.

"I think I got. Are you going to be helping me with any of them?" Please say yes.

"The first two I won't be but once there starts to be allies then yes. You won't be able to see me until you get to the third sequence, so at least you won't accidently fry me in your training. Are you ready to begin?" I got into my fighting stance and warmed up my arms and hands so that they would be ready when the enemy made an appearance.

"Ready!" I can do this, it doesn't sound hard and I'd been doing this for so long that I can apparently shoot fire in my sleep. We'll be out of here in no time. Faye said something under her breathe and then she disappeared and white blurs started to move quickly around me. I started to shoot the fire balls from my hands in front of where I saw the blurs and none of them managed to get me. All of sudden things picked up when the blurs started to move in different directions and I knew I was onto the second sequence. Not bad that only took about 20 minutes. Easy!

Two hours later I realized how wrong I was about this. I was standing back to back with Faye and I was now only on the forth sequence, and I was starting to run out of energy. I knew I would have to keep going until I either collapsed or I finished. There was no way I was admitting defeat, I was too stubborn for that. I fired a ball at a blur and suddenly the scene changed. Nothing was moving and I stood there breathing heavily.

"Was that the last sequence? Did I miss count?" I hoped.

"There is only the battle sequence left and this is the calm before the storm. Are you ready? I'll give you a hint for this one. If you find that you starting to lose power, think of your singer. Think of him standing on the other side of the field and that you must save him. If you don't use every single ounce of your power he will die. That is my key, I think of Phil and you kids. Just think of Paul and you will have even greater power then you have right now. You have a reason to fight and that is the key to every great Witch's power." Faye filled me in on a secret to not loosing. "Ready, because here they come."

With that the blurs took on new faces and new strength. It was like fighting newborn vamps, they were much faster and stronger then the last four sequences and they were coming from every angle. The more fire I shot at them the faster they came. After the first 30 minutes of the battle I was starting to lose energy and my fire balls weren't as big or as strong as when I first started. Then I remembered what Faye had told me and thought of Paul. If I didn't defeat these vamps then Paul and everyone I cared for would be in danger. I imagined Paul in wolf form fighting along with me, and I started to draw strength from that. I swiftly felt the red rage rising in me, it was feeding on the idea that someone was putting my singer in danger so I did something I never did. I let it loose.

"INCENDIA PLUVIA IN HOSTES HOSTIUM!" I yelled, where did that come from. Unexpectedly my whole body shot off a large fire ball that destroyed all of the enemies in the sequence. Everything stopped and I fell to the ground.

"Anthemia! Are you okay?" I could hear Faye yelling at me but it was very distant. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," I said shakily. Everything was slowly coming back into focus. "I'm feeling better. What did I yell at the end?"

"It was Latin; it meant _fire rain upon the enemy_. You haven't used Latin in the last 100 years but they always produce the more powerful spells. How did you know to say that spell?"

"I have no idea. I started to do like you said and imagined that Paul's life was a stake and then all I saw was red and I knew I had to let it out. Then I yelled the first thing that came to mind and then everything was very distant. How did I do that? Mom, that was more power then I have ever had before and it kind of scares me."

"I don't know baby. I'm going to make some phone calls when we get back and hopefully we can figure out why this amount of power has never manifested itself in you before." You know it's bad when even your Mom is concerned.

"Maybe one of the Elders will have an answer." I hope.

"Are you okay to run back or maybe we should just flicker?" Faye asked me looking very worried.

"I'm okay to run back. Don't worry Mom, the spell just took me out for a second but I'm fine now." I really didn't want to run the 5 miles back but I wanted to make sure she knew I was okay. I really did feel full of energy now that everything was in focus. After the spell I had about 15 seconds of down time but now I had more energy than I've ever had before and was starting to bounce around. Maybe it was a good thing we were running and I would have a chance to burn off some of this abundance of energy before I saw Paul. Crap, Paul! He was coming over at 10 and it was already 9:15. We were going to have to run full out to get back before 10 and I needed a shower after today's training.

"Let's get going! Don't forget Paul's coming over and I need a shower first!" I jumped up and started running back to the house. Faye flickered in front of me and started running.

"Don't forget, you don't know where you're going and I don't think you want to be lost before your big brunch date." Faye teased.

As we ran back I started thinking of what I had done in the clearing. That amount of power really did concern me and I hoped someone would have an answer. I think maybe the reason that I was able to do that was because not only was my mom a witch but my father was half witch but that didn't explain why it took 296 years to manifest. I call my father a half witch because males born from witches took on the traits of the father while the females became witches. Few males had power but some did have a little power depending on their father but not much and could only do simple spells and some would remain immortal. The twins where a good example, they where shifters because their father is but they can do some easy spells for protection and for making drinks appear but nothing beyond that. It is very rare for a male to have a lot of power, but I have one brother who is about 90 (but looks 25) that has a lot of power for a male because his father was a half witch as well. The other two brothers that I have had where mortal and both lived into their 70s. That is the only down side of being immortal, you lose most of the people that you are close to. You stay young while family and friends grow old and die. It's not easy, and it never will be. It makes it hard to make friends when I'm in school because I know they will all outage me and die before too long. There was only one time that I made a close friend and that was in the 1920s but I got lucky there depending on how you look at it. She was still alive, for lack of a better word, and still my best friend but at a very dear cost. I can't think about that or I'm going to lose my concentration and probably break down here in the forest because her story doesn't have a happy ending. I switched my thoughts to Paul and how I couldn't wait to see him again and look in to his eyes and be close to his warmth. We where almost home I could feel that Paul was already waiting on the front porch and I knew I was late. I propelled myself with renewed strength and crashed through the edge of the forest onto the front lawn only seconds behind Faye. I waved at Paul as I doubled over panting, maybe I pushed myself a little too hard, but it's defiantly worth it to see the smile on Paul's face. I slowly walked over to Paul trying to catch my breath and Faye just waved at us as she went inside to have a shower.

"Did you have a good run this morning?" Paul asked with a smile.

"Yeah it's great to be woken up at 6 am and made to run 5 miles into the middle of the freaking forest only to be made to work out more and then have to run 5 miles back. I can't wait to see what the evil sister has planned for tomorrow. Maybe next weekend you can come." I told him returning his smile.

"Sure, if you and your sister don't mind me tagging along I'll come with you next weekend." Well he could come and Faye could probably work him into the sequences but that would mean I would actually have to tell him by then. I don't know if I'll be able to suck up enough courage before the weekend. I guess I can always just go for a run with him.

"I just have to take a shower and then I'll make breakfast or rather Faye will when she gets out of the shower. I'm not the best of cook but I'm learning. Faye is amazing, so I hope you're hungry."

"I'm always hungry," Paul said with a smirk. Of course he is, food is one of the main thoughts of any shifter.

"Do you want to wait out here or did you want to watch TV? I won't be long in the shower."

"I think I'll wait out here, I haven't been introduced to your sister yet and I think it will be less awkward to stay outside until you come back."

"Sounds good. I'd give you a kiss but I'm sure I'm pretty smelly so I'll give you one when I come back down."

I took off at a run towards my bathroom and as soon as I hit the stairs I flickered into the shower. It was probably the quickest shower I've had in my existence. It didn't even take me 15 minutes to shower, throw on some makeup, brush my hair and teeth and put on clothes. The clothing probably took the longest, what do you wear to the first meal you're sharing with your soul mate. I chose to go with comfort and put on a pair of jeans that I know look great, a pair of Gucci sandals and my favorite purple and black eclectic t-shirt. I flickered back down to the landing and could smell brunch cooking; I really need to ask Faye for some cooking lessons. I ran back out to see Paul exactly where I had left him.

"Hey, I'm back." I went over to him and sat down on the step beside him.

"That is amazing. I didn't know females could get ready that quickly, but I must say you look amazing." Paul started to lean towards me and this time I gave into the pull and moved towards him. The magic of last night's kiss was repeated. We broke off the kiss to the sound of a throat clearing.

"Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes, come and wash up and set the table please." Faye said with a knowing smile and then turned to go back to the kitchen.

"If you want to get fed then we better do as she says," I told Paul. He stood up and grabbed my hand while pulling me to my feet. I held his hand as we walked inside to the kitchen and I introduced him to Faye. I grabbed everything that I need to set the table and passed it over to Paul. Faye and I carried over the mountain of food that she had prepared, which was a good thing because at this point I may be able to almost out eat Paul.

"So Paul, you'll be going to school with Mia?" Faye asked with an innocent expression. I had a feeling that this would turn into an inquisition in no time.

"Yes, and I think we're both juniors. Hopefully we'll be in some of the same classes." Paul answered in between stuffing food into his face. "This is really good by the way."

"How are you in school?" Faye fired off another question.

"Some subjects are better than others." Paul was starting to look embarrassed.

"Well maybe Mia can help tutor you in the subjects that you need help in, she's very smart." I'm not that smart I've just had a long time to learn everything that they teach in school, plus I have 4 degrees, 3 Masters and 3 PHDs.

"Smart and beautiful, a wonderful and rare combination. That would be great if you're willing to help me. I'm sure I can use as much help as I can get." Paul told me with a shy smile.

"Another quick question for you Paul and then no more probing questions at the moment. How would you classify your relationship with my sister," Faye asked pointedly.

"Ummm…," Paul started to blush, "I'm hoping that she'll consider herself my girlfriend."

"Of course!" I practically screamed. Could my morning get much better?

"Wow Mia, not even in school yet and you've already got a boyfriend, you work quick lil sister. And Paul, I've very happy with your answer. I'll make sure Phil and my brothers take it easy on you." She finished the last part like it was almost a threat.

"I'm done, are you done Paul? If you are why don't we clean this up and then go outside." I said quickly hoping Faye would get the hint that this conversation was done. Paul was finished so we quickly cleaned up and where heading back outside.

"Don't go too far. Phil and your brothers will be here soon." Faye called as we opened the door.

Paul and I walked over to the porch swing and sat side by side. Paul slowly swung us as I curled my legs up beside me. Paul started filling me in on what to expect at school tomorrow and promised to meet me in the parking lot so that I wouldn't get lost. We had been sitting there for about 2 hours when I felt a twitch on my watcher radar. That meant Phil and the boys where here.

"There here!" Faye came running out of the house and I jumped up from beside Paul. I hadn't seen any of them in almost 6 months since Mom had sprung the plan to move on me. Paul sat very still; I think he was nervous to meet the boys. Phil pulled into the yard first and barley had time to stop his truck before Faye was hurling herself at him, last night was the first night in over 50 years that they had spent the night apart. My brothers pulled their trucks in behind Phil's and jumped out.

"Mia, get your scrawny ass over here and give me a hug," Devon screamed at me. I ran over and threw myself into his hug; he spun me around and only stopped when I was grabbed from behind by another pair of hot hands. Drew gave me a crushing hug but at least didn't spin me.

"Why is there a nervous looking shifter on the porch?" Drew whispered into my ear.

"My singer, I'm his imprint." I whispered back. "Don't say anything he doesn't know yet."

"It won't take him long to figure out, the three of us smell like wolves." Devon leaned over and whispered to me.

"Well until it's out in the open say nothing please."

"Will do and Mom already informed Dad so you're safe over there." Drew let me know. I looked over towards my parent and quickly looked away, no child no matter how old they are need to see that.

"Paul, come over here and meet my brothers, then you can help bring boxes in." I called to Paul.

Paul slowly walked over and I think he realized that his joke the other night about being able to take care of my brothers was wrong; they were just as tall and just as muscle bound as he was.

"Hi, I'm Paul." He put his hand out to shake Devon's hand.

"I'm Devon and this is Drew. It's nice to meet the guy that is willing to try and tame the shrew." I stuck my tongue out at him as he took Paul's hand to shake.

"What the hell?" Paul exclaimed and then started to mumble to himself. "You're like me aren't you? That's a dumb question of course you are. How? Wait until the guys hear. This isn't safe for Mia to live with shifters. What if they get mad?"

With that thought Paul started to tremble and shake.

"Paul, step away from Mia," Drew said calmly.

"Don't order me around," Paul snapped back. Smart Drew, piss of an already pissed off shifter, idiot.

"You need to calm down," Devon put his hand on Paul chest and started to push him towards the forest. Paul made a grab for me as Drew joined in pushing him. The next thing I know I was flying through the air and there was snarling coming from the silver wolf in front of me. Dev and Drew stood in front of me in their fighting crouches and Phil was walking over to join me. I looked down at myself to make sure everything was okay, I wasn't hurt but my shirt was a different story. There was almost nothing left of the shreds still clinging to me.

"Paul, what the hell! This is one of my favorite shirts asshole," my temper was starting to run away; "You need to phase back because we are not having this conversation with you in wolf form. Dev or Drew get the man some pants while I go change." With that command I flickered to my bedroom. Stupid wolves wreaking my clothes, why did I choose to wear my favorite shirt today. As I started to calm down I realized that I just flickered in front of Paul and where I should have been gravely injured, there wasn't a single scratch. The conversation that I was dreading was going to have to happen today. I flickered back to the driveway and I was hoping Paul had calmed down enough to phase back. When I got there he was wearing a pair of shorts and talking calmly to Phil.

"Hey Paul, sorry I freaked. Do you want to go for a walk; I think we have some secrets to trade." I said with a smile, hoping that he would take me up on my offer.

"I think we need to talk about everything." Paul walked over, grabbed my hand and we walked into the forest. We walked in for a bit not saying anything before finding a log to sit on.

"So…" Paul started. "Obviously I'm a werewolf as you've seen but I'm guessing you already know that."

"Actually, you're a shape shifter; werewolves or Children of the Moon are something completely different and have no thoughts except for blood lust. They can't change shape on a whim and only change with a full moon." I replied automatically.

"Do you mind telling me what you are? I blinked and then you where gone, and you didn't even have a scratch where my claws hit you in the chest and stomach. You're not a vampire, so what are you?" Paul asked.

"I'm a Witch," I answered.

"A Witch? They actually exist?" Paul looked confused.

"You're a Shape Shifter and you fight Vampires. Do you honestly believe that there are no other mystical creatures in the world?" I shot back.

"I wasn't sure. We don't have any legends on any other mystical creatures. Is your sister a witch too? Your brothers and your brother-in-law are shifters, right?"

"Faye is actually my mom and yes she's a witch. Phil, Devon, and Drew are shape shifters and they also shift into wolves because they are of Quileute decent, and Phil is actually my step-father."

"How is Faye your mom? She's only, what, 10 years older then you?"

"You have a lot to learn about witches. We are immortal to an extent. We only age when we decide to, when we decide to stop aging we do and we can start to age again if we want. I decided to stop when I turned 18, so I'm 18 until I decide to age again which I never will. The only reason a witch decides to age again is to be with her soul singer."

"What's a soul singer?"

"A soul singer is the exact same thing for witches that an imprint is for shape shifters. It's when you look into the eyes of your soul mate and it makes your soul sing with happiness. You are my singer."

"Well that's good because you're my imprint."

"That also means I won't age unless you decide to, which means you would have to stop shifting for a prolonged period of time. Faye doesn't age because Phil hasn't decided to age. "

"I know this a question your never suppose to ask a lady but how old is everyone in your family."

"Faye is almost 600, Phil is 127, and Devon and Drew are 22. I have more siblings that you will meet, the oldest is almost 500 but she is now looks like she's 60 because her husband and singer is a mortal."

"How old are you really? I know the story is that your 17 but if you decided to stop aging at 18 then obviously you're a lot older."

"I hope this doesn't freak you out but I was born in 1711 in Greece. I turned 296 in July."

"Wow, my imprints an extreme cougar, going after men over 250 years younger. The guys are going to get a kick out of this." Paul started laughing.

"Yup I'm a regular cradle robber." I started to giggle along.

"What can you do, power wise? I know you don't get hurt easily and you can disappear really quickly."

"The disappearing is called flickering. I can think of a place I want to go and move there as long as I can picture it. If I haven't been there it makes it more difficult but is doable because of my other gifts. I won't flicker into a confined space I've never been to though. Getting stuck in a wall once was enough for this witch. We have spells that we use, and we all have a specialty in defenses. My special defense is fire balls, my mom's is lightening. Also some witch's are granted special gifts from the Keepers of Power. My special gift is the being a Mystic Watcher. I can look for a specific being and find them, or I can look over a certain area to see what beings inhabit the area. I can look over the world and only look for specific mystic beings. Faye is also gifted; her gift is an Oracle and has visions of the future."

"Bet she saw me in your future."

"She did but she was stingy with details."

"So the training you did today was it like human training and did you actually run?"

"Faye was in a mood this morning and made me run there and back. Training was combat training with my fire. I used a new stronger power today that I was only able to use because I had found my singer. It was more powerful than expected and Faye is now speaking to the Elders about it."

"Will I be able to see you train next weekend?"

"Now that you know maybe you can train beside me, because I'm guessing that if I'm fighting that you wouldn't be far from my side anyways."

"Your right, if you were in danger I wouldn't let you out of my sight. Are you going to be able to tell the rest of my pack about this? I have patrol tonight and I don't think I'll be able to hide this from anyone."

"Don't worry about hiding it. I'm sure Phil, Devon and Drew will be getting in contact with your Alpha soon. Would it be possible for you to ask your Alpha if my family could meet with him after school tomorrow? We can meet here, or at his place or in the woods, whatever he is more comfortable with."

"Sure I'll ask him and let you know at school tomorrow. I have to leave to patrol now but I'll walk you back to your house first."

We walked back to the house hand in hand, and he repeated his promise to see me in the parking lot tomorrow morning. He gave me a passionate kiss good bye and then ran off towards the forest to phase. I floated inside knowing I was about to be teased by my brothers, but I just didn't care.

**Thank you for reading. As this is the 6****th**** chapter and there are no reviews I'm thinking about discontinuing this story. Please let me know if I should continue or not.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to my one and only review so far: ClumsyBrunette**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it, I just play with it.**

My alarm started blaring at a disturbing hour Monday morning. I rolled over and smacked the snooze button to get it to shut up. I threw myself back down with a big sigh, stupid alarm woke me out of the most wonderful dream of Paul and our future. Well I guess it's time to get this charade started, I was not looking forward to relearning everything they teach in high school. I'm hoping that they've come up with some new material in the last 15 years that I'll be pleasantly surprised and learn something new. I had to start laughing at myself at that thought. Yeah, school really hasn't changed that much and any new discovery that they may be teaching now I've already learned about. The only good thing about school would be the pack, I hope there were other imprints around that I wouldn't be the only girl in the group because then I would stick even more.

I headed to the shower mentally planning my outfit for the day. Did I want to go with something more my usual style or did I want something more subdued? I went through my entire stock of clothes in my mind and picked out two outfits, one from each category and still couldn't decide 15 minutes later when I was trying to figure out what to do with my hair. I couldn't do my hair or my makeup until I figured out what I was wearing. I really couldn't decide and decided to text my Mosquito to get her opinion. I took pictures of both outfits with shoes on my bed and sent her both pictures.

"**Hey Quito, Need help with 1****st**** day outfit. What do you think?" **

"_**Hey Ceress, since when do you hide? Go with outfit #1 and make all the boys want you but hate you cuz you're taken."**_

"**Thanks, I needed the pep talk. Don't know what I'm afraid of, my singer will be there."**

"_**Stupid humans, this will make them all drool. Don't be afraid, you can make them all have warts if they piss you off enough."**_

"**Hahahah, funny with the witch jokes."**

"_**You still coming over tomorrow after school? I've got some new additions in our book."**_

"**Yup I'll be there, can't wait to see our book. Thanks for the kick."**

"_**Any time, see you tomorrow."**_

There is always something refreshing about talking to your best friend. I grabbed my jeans and shirt that I had picked out and put them on. These jeans did amazing things for my butt and made my legs seem miles long, I paired it with a pink and yellow polka dotted corset that made my waist look tiny and my chest look fantastic with a black lace and riveted military style jacket over top. I quickly brushed out my hair and left it hanging straight to my waist, and finished my simple makeup.

I grabbed my shoes off my bed and ran towards my brothers' bedrooms, I figure if I have to be up a this wonderful hour then so did the rest of the house. I opened Devon's door, he was going to be my first victim this morning. I conjured up a little lightening and sent it straight to his butt that he was so nicely aiming at me.

"Damn it Mom, five more minutes." Was the only reaction that I got from him, maybe I need to up the amps. It was funny that he thought it was our Mom she really needs to come up with a new way to get us up. I got a bigger bolt ready and sent it at Devon again and got the reaction I was looking for.

"What the hell!" Devon yelled as he jumped out of bed, he spun quickly towards the door where I was doubled over laughing. "Not funny Mia, why did you do that?"

"For a wolf you have really bad instincts. If I have to get up then so do you. Keep teasing me about having to go back to school and I'll find new ways to wake you guys up every day." I gave him a smile and a wave before skipping off to Drew's room to give him the same treatment. As I slowly opened his door I was struck in the face with a wave of water, I wiped my hand down my face and saw Drew laughing.

"I heard you waking up Devon and I couldn't resist. Admit it you old crone, you can't keep up with your younger brother." I sent the lightening I had ready at him anyways. I wasn't going to but he called me a crone and that word got me every time.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Phil yelled as he walked into the hallway with sleep still in his eyes.

"Sorry, I figured if the boys where going to make fun of me for having to go to school, then they could at least get up with me while I play my part. They took offense to the way I selected to wake them, which by the way is the same way Faye does." I answered quickly; there is nothing worse than an irritated shape shifter step-father in the morning.

"Drew clean this up, Devon help him, Mia get cleaned up then go to school. I'm going back to bed." Phil grumbled.

"Thanks Dad, have a great day everyone!" I gave Phil a quick kiss on the cheek and he gave me the same grin he gives me every time I call him Dad. Even though he was younger than me, and he knows I only do it to suck up he still likes to think of me as a daughter and likes when I call him Dad.

"_A bucket full of water has ruined my hard work, return my look to the way it was before Drew decided to be an ass first thing in the morning."_ With a wave of my hand I was back to being dry and ready for school.

"It's amazing how you managed to work in that I'm an ass into your spell. Can you at least do a spell to clean this up?" Drew asked. I just grinned at him and thought of my truck and flickered to my stall.

As I walked over to the truck I realized that I still hadn't put my shoes on. I quickly pulled them on and had to admire them, they were freaking cute and brand new. They are open toed, sling back 3 inch wedges that are black with pink polka dots, hmmm this morning I seem to have something for polka dots. I don't really need the height because I'm 5'6 but when you date someone that's almost a giant it makes it easier to have a little extra height. I jumped in and started my truck and pulled out of the garage and hit the highway.

I pulled my truck into the parking lot at school and I was having a small panic attack. You'd think after all these years I would get used to this but I haven't. I always hate being the new person and I hate being stared at like everyone wants to find out my deepest darkest secret. At least this time I have some back up in the form of a boyfriend/soul mate and friends. Speaking of boyfriends, where the hell was mine. I looked around the parking lot and none of the Shifters where here yet. I didn't know if any of them had imprints that I could talk to yet, so at this point in the day I had no back up. I closed my eyes and looked for Paul's aura, only to find it wasn't moving. The bastard was still sleeping, well I'll fix that. I grabbed my phone from my bag and dialed his number.

"Hello," Paul answered groggily.

"Where the hell are you? You have school in 10 minutes and I'm waiting in the parking lot for you." I snapped; I was not looking forward to walking into the school by myself.

"Shit, patrol ran late because we picked up a new scent. I'll be there in 5 minutes, don't move." I could hear Paul running around his house, probably in search of clothes that were clean and he hadn't phased in.

"I've got to head to the office but I'll see you when you get here if you're in my morning classes if not I'll see you at lunch."

"I'm so sorry! I know I promised that I'd be there." Paul sounded so upset that he'd broken his promise.

"No worries, I understand the responsibilities. How much sleep did you get?" I knew from experience the responsibilities and the pitfalls that come with being a protector.

"Only about 3 hours. I'll see you soon, and I love you." Paul hung up. OH MY GOD! He just told me he loved me, that kind of makes up for him being late.

I took a deep breath and climbed out of my truck. I walked toward the school with my head high at a leisurely pace, even though I wanted to run, and tried to ignore the stares that I was receiving from my fellow students. I went straight to the office which was very easy to find.

"Hello, I'm a new student here and I need to get my schedule." I told the receptionist with a smile.

"Hello dear, you must be Anthemia Franklin," She struggled with my first name.

"Please call me Mia," I said with a grimace.

"Here is your schedule for the remainder of the year and a map to help you get around school. I have highlighted where all of your classes are, your locker and the lunch room. You will also need your teachers to sign this paper and you can bring it back here after your last class."

"Thank you, that is very kind. Have a great day." I told her as I excited the office. Since I didn't have any books yet I made my way to my first class. Great, I have a Calculus first thing in the morning, I hate math even though I could do it with my eyes closed it's still not my favorite. I slowly moved towards my class, keeping my eyes open for any of my new friends. I saw Jared but he was so engrossed with a girl that he didn't even notice me. I decided not to interrupt him as it looked like they were having a private moment. I arrived in class and handed my paper to the teacher.

"Hello I'm Mr. Tetchinyn. I'm sorry but I have no idea how to pronounce your name," he said as he handed me a text book.

"Just call me Mia; it's a lot easier and less embarrassing."

"You can sit anywhere there is an open spot. We don't have a seating chart in this class. If you need any help getting caught up let me know and I'll be happy to help you at lunch or after school." I think I'm going to like this teacher as he seems generally like a nice man, very helpful and sincere.

I went and sat down beside the girl that I had seen Jared in the hall with and she gave me a shy smile.

"Hi I'm Kim, you must be Mia." She introduced herself.

"Hi Kim, yes I'm Mia. I saw you earlier with Jared in the hall but didn't want to interrupt." I replied.

"I've heard a lot about you from Paul. It's great that he's finally imprinted."

"Finally?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Jared and Paul have been best friends since they were younger and when Jared imprinted on me I think Paul started to feel left out and pulled away from Jared a bit and started hanging out with the non imprinted members more. Now that he has imprinted, the four of us can do more things together." Kim whispered to me.

"Did Paul or Jared tell you what I was?" I was curious.

"Besides being his imprint? What are you then?" Kim looked confused.

"Maybe Paul hasn't told anyone yet. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough, and it's not a bad thing."

With that Mr. Tetchinyn called the class to order and I was off into the boring world that was math. I thought the class was never going to end and my mind started to wander. I was wondering if Paul was here yet and if he was going to have any classes with me. I gathered my stuff as the bell rang and was getting ready to walk out when Mr. Tetchinyn stopped me and asked if I needed any help. I told him I was fine and that we had just finished this chapter at my last school. Kim was waiting outside the door for me when I walked out.

"What class do you have next?" She asked.

"Advanced World History, how about you?"

"I have the same. There is no one else in any of my morning classes because they are mostly advanced. Jared and Paul are in both afternoon classes though. Let me see you schedule." I handed her my schedule and she giggled. "Looks like we'll be seeing each other a lot. We have every class together, which also means we won't be seeing the boys until lunch."

We walked into History, which was my easiest class. When you've lived most of it History class really doesn't have much meaning. I repeated the same story to the teacher that I had in Math, but she made me stand at the front and introduce myself.

"Class, this is Ante….. I'm sorry dear how do you say your name?" She asked.

"Just call me Mia. I just moved here with my sister, brother-in-law and two brothers. My sister is the new Vet, so that's why we moved."

"Thanks, here is your text book, you can sit beside Dave. Dave, raise your hand so Mia knows who you are." Darn I don't get to sit beside Kim in this class. The boy that raised his hand seemed friendly enough; he was cute and seemed to know it but nowhere near Paul standards.

"Hi, I'm Dave. Maybe I can give you a private tour of La Push sometime," He said, with what I think was suppose to be a sexy smile and a wink.

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for the offer but my boyfriend has already shown me around." Well not yet but this at least let him know about Paul.

"Maybe we could do something else then, to get to know each other." Oh joy yet another male that can't take a hint, what is with guys in Washington being thick headed.

"I think we should be listening." Not that I haven't lived this as the subject was about the progression of royalty in Europe from the 1500s to the present day. I tried to ignore Dave for the rest of the class, even when he put a note on my desk; I just put it into my notebook for later.

After class Kim grabbed me and we walked to English Lit. together, talking about how Jared had imprinted on her. She also told me all the names of everyone that we would be sitting with at lunch and filling me on school rumors, telling me who I needed to avoid and who were actually good people.

"Class, this is Anthemia Franklin." Wow, someone actually got my name right. "Please introduce yourself."

I repeated the same thing that I had said in History and went to sit in the only open seat, which fortunately was beside Kim but unfortunately also beside Dave from history. I can't wait until next period which is lunch. This morning is never going to end!

"Did you read my note yet?" Dave leaned over and asked.

"No and I don't intend to. I was thinking of giving it to my boyfriend to read, I hope you didn't put anything in there that he would find offensive." I told him and turned to Kim.

"I don't know what the note says but it's probably not the best idea to give it to Paul. I'm sure you know what his temper is like." Kim warned me.

"I won't give it to him; I just hope that it puts some fear into this boy when he sees who my boyfriend is." I answered.

The teacher put us into pairs to work on a project for the book we were working on. She put me with Kim thankfully, saying she didn't know if I had read it so she wanted me with someone who could catch me up. That worked great for me, of course I had read the book, and I had a PhD in English Lit. from Oxford. Kim and I discussed what we were going to do our paper on and had it outlined before the end of class. Kim told me she had to run to her locker to meet Jared and put her books away and asked if I wanted to come with her or meet her in the lunch room. I had no idea where Paul was at this point so I told her I would meet her at lunch and hoped that he would be in the lunch room.

I walked into the lunch room and was very aware of all the eyes on me. I know I'm new people, but I'm not some sideshow freak to be gawked at. I quickly went into the lunch line only to have my new stalker, Dave, follow me. I really should have either went with Kim or looked for Paul before coming in here.

"So I think you should read the note. I'll tell you what it says." He told me.

"Once again, no thanks."

"So you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch or you going to sit with the mousy freak?"

"Do not talk about my friends that way!" I snapped at him.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that you managed to get that close to her already." He was trying to apologize but it didn't seem too sincere. "Oh look, here comes the La Push gang."

"La Push has a gang. I highly doubt that." I knew that he was referring to the pack but I felt like making him embarrass himself.

"They're all on some kind of drugs; no one gets that big without steroids or something. They're always together and they follow this gang leader that graduated years ago."

"What do they do that's so bad?"

"They all have these wicked tempers, especially Paul. He broke a guy's arm just for looking at him funny a few months ago. But don't worry about it babe, I'll protect you from them." He slung his arm over my shoulder.

"But who will protect you from me when I break your arm if you touch me again." I asked innocently shrugging off his arm.

"Because I'll be standing there watching, and trust me Cooper, you touch my girl again I'll break more than your arm." The voice that I had been waiting to hear since this morning's phone call said from behind me.

"Paul!" I was very excited to see him; I spun around and threw myself into his arms. "I missed you this morning. Kim and I have all the same classes so I don't get to see you until now."

"I missed you to," Paul pressed a possessive kiss to my lips. "How has your first day been so far?"

"So far so good. Annoying little boys that won't leave me alone even when they've been told I have a boyfriend. But nothing I can't handle." I shot a glare at Dave at the last comment. Paul stated to pile more food on my tray, I guess this way he didn't have to wait in line either and I don't mind. It'll be interesting to see if he'll let me pay for it all.

"Paul I'm so sorry. She said she had a boyfriend but I didn't realize it was you. If I had of I never would have even looked at her twice." Dave said quickly then ran to where his friends where sitting.

"I guess he wasn't hungry anymore." Paul quipped.

"No, I think you scared the hungry right out of him." I said with a giggle.

We reached the end of the line up and the cashier rang up our lunch. Before Paul even managed to grab the money from his pocket I had handed the money to the lunch lady. It pays to be quick sometimes, and to know that Paul wouldn't have let me pay any other way. He gave me a half-assed glare and grabbed the tray with one hand and put the other arm around my waist to guide me over to our table. I could feel all the eyes on me.

"Not even through her first day and she's already managed to snag Paul. That whore works quick." "What a slut." "I wonder what she had to do to get him to pose as her boyfriend." "How does Paul have all the luck with girls, she's not even through her first day and he's already snatched her up."

These where just a few examples of the disgruntled comments that I heard before we reached our table. We sat down and I leaned into Paul's side trying to hide from the stares.

"Are you okay?" Paul sounded concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't like being looked at and talked about this way. It makes me feel like a piece of meat. Everyone must think I'm some kind of slut to already have a boyfriend in the so-called gang on my first day of school."

"Don't listen to any of them. It was the same when Kim started to sit here to. The drama dies down after awhile." Paul reassured me.

"I hate high school drama. I'm way too old for this crap."

"Ahh, my poor little cougar." Paul whispered in my ear, which caused me to start giggling.

The other guys had gotten their food and started to join us, Kim thankfully sat next to me. The guys started to joke around and push each other. I couldn't help but smile, they were like a family and reminded me of when my whole family got together which was only once a year in the summer. They all knew that Paul had exploded yesterday in front of me and were cracking some jokes at Paul expense. Mostly how lucky he was to have an indestructible imprint and that it was great that I already knew what to expect.

"What do they mean you're indestructible?" Kim leaned over and whispered.

"Remember earlier when I said I was something else? I'm a witch. My skin is very tough, tougher then vamps. Shifter claws and teeth can't penetrate my skin and neither can vampires. I'm hard to destroy, so Paul can explode on me anytime and I'll be perfectly safe." I replied with a smile.

"Well that's so cool. Do you have any spells that would make the rest of us like that? It sure would come in handy being around these guys." Kim said.

"Sorry, I only have temporary spells for other people. This is a gift I was born with, but I'll ask my mom and maybe she'll have something."

"Mia, did I tell you that Sam wants to meet with you and your family after school at his house." Paul said to me.

"Cool, we get meet Mia's witchy family." Quil said.

"Sorry guys, Sam said only Mia and her family and I get to come to because Mia is my imprint." Paul laughed at the sour looks he was getting.

"Thanks for asking him, what time are we meeting him at and where?" I asked.

"We can head over right after school, if you can give me a lift and you can let the rest of your family to meet us there."

"After my last class I have to go back to the office so you can either come with me or you can meet me at the truck."

"Well after this morning, I'm not letting you out of my sight." Paul said with a wink.

I quickly sent a text to Fay, Phil, Dev and Drew to let them know when and where we are meeting the current Alpha. They sent back texts saying they would see me there. I received a text from Quito as well.

"_**Hey Ceress! How's the first day going? Any drooling boys?"**_

"**Yup, a couple and one that doesn't take a hint."**

"_**So the outfit worked? Told you it would. Did you manage to scare away the boy?"**_

"**Nope, my singer did that for after I threatened to break the guy's arm if he touched me again."**

"_**HAHAHAHA, so you to go with the physical instead of a spell."**_

"**Less suspicious, got to keep up the human charade, you know what its like."**

"_**Glad you're having a good day. See you tomorrow and you can fill me in on the rest."**_

"**Thanks Quito for checking in."**

"Who's Quito and Ceress?" Paul asked, he'd been reading my texts over my shoulder as I typed and responded. I didn't care because he would be meeting her soon.

"My best friend is Quito and I'm Ceress that's what we call each other. I had a minor melt down this morning about what to wear and she helped me out." I told him.

"What do the names stand for?" Embry asked.

"Mine is Sorceress and hers is Mosquito." I replied.

"How long have you been friends, we know that you're, ummm, older?" Quil asked trying to be nice about mentioning my age.

"We've been friends for 78 years just before the stock market crashed and the Great Depression but we became really close 74 years ago and that is when we came up with the nicknames for each other." I told them.

"I'm sorry but your how old?" Kim looked very bewildered at this.

"I'm guessing Jared didn't tell you I'm immortal? I'm 296 years old, but I don't think I look a day over 18 because on my 18th birthday I decided to stop aging." I explained to her. "We'll have a girl's night one night and I'll explain all about being a witch to you and any other imprints that are in on the secret. Are there any other imprints?"

"Right now, there is Emily, you and me. The rest of the guys haven't imprinted yet." Kim told me.

"That's okay; we can have a girl's night with the three of us and still have a great time." I replied.

Before I knew it, the bell was ringing for us to head off to class. The younger guys waved good-bye while Jared, Kim, Paul and I walked together to Spanish. There was no advanced class for Spanish so I'll be bored to tears but at least I have something nice to look at all afternoon.

"Hola, soy nuevo." I walked up to the teacher as soon as I put my bag on the table beside Paul.

"You must be Anthemia. I'm Senora Mendez, please introduce yourself to the class and then you may return to your seat beside Paul." Senora Mendez told me.

"Hola, I'm Mia. I just transferred here from New York, I moved with my sister, who is the new town vet, her husband and my two older brothers. I've also have a boyfriend, Paul." I told everyone and pointed towards where Paul was sitting, this time hoping everyone already had the hint or would now see that I was with Paul, I didn't want a repeat of this morning. I returned to my seat beside Paul and he gave me a big grin, I think he was happy that I had included him in my introduction.

Spanish flew by quickly, as I figured it would. I'm happy that I'm fluent in Spanish because otherwise Senora would have caught me a few times unprepared. I think she was testing to see what my Spanish level was so she kept asking me for answers for the first half of class. When I had answered all her questions in flawless Spanish that rivaled her skill she stopped picking me and moved on to the other students. This was one of the classes that Paul needed help in, his accent grinded on me every time he spoke. I told Senora that I would be working with Paul to improve his Spanish skills and she seemed very happy about this.

After Spanish we had gym, it blows that gym is mandatory to grade 12 here. At least I have this class with Paul and Kim. The teacher got me a gym shirt that somewhat fit and I got to wear my own shorts because they didn't have any that fit me. Paul growled when he saw my t-shirt, as it fit very snuggly across my chest, and then pushed me sort of behind him so no one else could see me.

"Paul, they are going to have to see me eventually. I also own a lot of clothing that is more form fitting and revealing then this that I will wear to school. Even my corset top today is more revealing. Calm down."

"I still don't have to like it," He grumbled then released me.

We were doing my oh so favorite running today, because I didn't get enough of that yesterday, I at least got to pace myself to Kim and we slowly jogged around the track. For a while Paul and Jared tried to keep pace with us but then got bored so took off at their own pace. Kim and I ran for a bit and then would walk slowly and talk, and then we would start running when the teacher started giving us the evil eye. Gym class seemed to drag on forever and I almost sprinted to the locker room to get changed. Yeah the first day of hell is over! The only highlight of the day was Paul (of course) and meeting Kim. I knew we were going to be great friends, which was pretty rare for me to make friends with humans.

We quickly detoured to the office on our way out to the parking lot to drop off my first day slips. I thanked the receptionist for her help this morning and let her know it had come in handy. Paul and I walked out to my truck hand and hand only to find a bunch of boys standing near my truck gawking. I handed Paul the keys because I didn't want to have to deal with anymore stares when I jumped up and drove away in it. This probably only perpetuated the idea that Paul was in a gang but nothing was going to change most of the people's perspectives. Paul roughly shoved his way through the group that was standing there and opened my door then jogged around to the other side to hop in. I pretty sure that if the boys hadn't of jumped out of the way Paul would have just ran them over without a second thought for anything but the dents they would have left in my truck.

"What time did you tell your family to meet us?" Paul asked.

"I told them to meet us there at 4:00. So we have some time if you want to stop somewhere." I answered.

"I want to show you something." Paul told me.

**Thank you for reading, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it, I just play with it. **

Paul took me to First Beach, I'd been there before but it was different when I got to walk along the shoreline with Paul. We walked quietly for a while before we started to talk.

"We need to go on a date." Paul said turning to me.

"I guess we should at least have a first date to be able to tell stories about later. When do you want to go?" I asked him.

"How about Friday, I'm suppose to patrol at 10 but I'll try and change with someone, Jared owes me anyways."

"What are we going to do?" I was curious.

"It's going to be a surprise. Dress comfortably and warmly." He told me.

"You're my walking furnace why would I need to be warm when I can snuggle up to you." I replied with a coy smile. Paul growled low in his chest and pulled me into the nearby forest. He pushed me up against a tree and took possession of my mouth with his. He ran his tongue along my lips looking for entrance, so I opened my lips and the fireworks started. I think I'm the one that growled this time when he lifted me up by my butt so that I was eye level with him and I wrapped my legs around his waist for support. I don't know how long we where against the tree when I heard the dreaded Bewitched theme song coming from my discarded bag.

"Damn that's my mom, I better get it." I broke off the kiss and Paul growled again. I jumped down from Paul and grabbed my phone.

"Hey Faye, what's up." I answered.

"Stop making out with Paul in the forest and get to Sam's. We will be there in 10 minutes and you better be there." Faye snapped at me.

"Thanks for the call, we're going right now." I told her and she hung up. I looked up at Paul, "We better go, so we can beat them there or there will be hell to pay for both of us."

"Not that I want to, but I guess we better go." Paul looked and sounded about as happy as I felt about leaving right now, as in not at all. We walked back to the truck and Paul quickly sped all the way to Sam and Emily's.

It took us about 5 minutes to reach Sam's house from the beach. It was very cute and not what I was expecting with the extra feminine touches that were quite evident but it really added to the whole picturesque feel of the house. Paul jumped out and ran over at not quite human speed to open my door and offered me a hand out. We walked up to the front door and Paul just opened it and walked in like he lived here.

"Paul, where are your manners, your suppose to knock before you enter someone else's home!" I hissed at him.

"If Sam and Emily had to open the door every time one of the pack members dropped by one of them would always be answering the door. There are certain hours that we have to knock between and there are certain hours that we must not enter. Other than that it's an open door policy." Paul explained.

"Oh, okay. Sorry I didn't know and was concerned. I figured as your imprint I might as well try and domesticate you a bit."

"Good luck with that. You're going to need a lot of luck with this one," A pretty lady with a huge grin said from what looked like the kitchen doorway. She was breathtakingly beautiful and the three scars that ran down her face only seemed to add to her beauty. This must be Emily, maybe once I get to know her I'll ask her what she thinks of the scars and if she would like them gone I can get a Healer to remove them for her.

"You must be Emily. Paul has told me about your wonderful cooking and how you are pretty much the pack mother. It's great to meet you, I'm Mia." I put my hand out to shake her hand when she grabbed me into a big bear hug.

"We're family, we don't shake hands. I'm happy that there is now another wolf girl around." Emily said before she released.

"Actually your about to meet another one. My Mom is one too; her singer is a Shape Shifter, who turns into a wolf."

"That's great; I can't wait to meet them all. Sam didn't want me here but I got my way. He was worried that if tempers got a little high that I could get hurt."

"I doubt Phil would phase out of anger, he's been doing this for almost 100 years and has enough control to stop if he wanted to. My brothers have been phasing for over 6 years and are pretty laid back guys. If it would make Sam feel better I can cast a protection spell around you so that even if Paul phases by accident you're protected. Don't look at me like that Paul, you know it could happen." I could see Paul trying to give me a hurt look.

"I'm getting better." Paul griped.

"What happened to my shirt yesterday? Yeah that's what I thought," I told him with a grin to let him know I wasn't serious.

"You can really cast a spell that would protect Emily from shifters?" Sam had now entered.

"Yes, but please realize that it's temporary. The most I can make it last for is about 12 hours. After that she is vulnerable as any human again unless I reapply the spell. I am going to ask Faye later if there is a spell that is a little more permanent that can protect the imprints. Would you like me to protect Emily now just in case?" I explained to him.

"Yes, please." Sam looked like he would have begged if I had asked.

"Emily would you like me to do the spell?" I asked Emily for permission.

"If it makes Sam feel better then go for it." Emily told me.

"Alright, boys go sit down on the couch. Emily stand in front of me and this won't hurt bit. It will tingle with a bit of warmth but won't be distracting. When the warmth fades, the spell is done and if need be that is when I can reapply. Ready?" I asked.

"Hit me with it," Emily giggled.

"_Protect and surround my friend with the light that protects and wards off all that seek to cause physical harm either with purpose or by misfortune_." With that I waved my hands over Emily's head and snapped my fingers.

"It kind of tickles at first, but your right it's not distracting it's a real comforting feeling. Thank you, I know you just made Sam feel a lot better about me being here." Emily said with a smile towards Sam. "Would you like a muffin or something to eat before the boys get into them?"

"Sounds great, I've seen Paul eat and I know how my brothers and Phil are. There are no second chances when it comes to food." Emily and I both laughed at that and walked into the kitchen.

I was just about done my delicious muffin when the door bell rang and I felt a ting on my radar, the family has arrived. I walked into the living room as Sam was ushering everyone into the house. Faye smiled at me and the boys all bumped fist with Paul, then everyone tried to find comfortable seating. I ended up sitting on Paul's lap on a chair, while everyone else took the couches and other chairs up.

"Well I guess I'll start," Phil said. "As I'm sure you already know Devon, Drew and I are Shape Shifters like you are. We all change into wolves like you do. We will not be joining your pack but please feel free to contact us if you should feel you need any additional assistance when it comes to protecting the area. We can also take any patrolling shifts if anyone needs some time off. We felt it was better to warn you of our arrival as well as respectful. This will also prevent any accidents from occurring if we should happen to run into each other while in wolf form."

"Thank you for the offer. I will have Paul show you the border just in case the need arises." Sam started diplomatically, "What is your heritage? I'm just curious, I didn't know any other tribes had werewolves."

"I will show the boys the border or Paul can. I was here when the treaty was signed. I am full Quileute and the boys are half Quileute and half English. I use to live in La Push many years ago but left about 50 years ago because we were under one of Faye's spells that made it appear that we where aging but in reality we weren't and it was time for us to move. Everyone thinks that we passed away from old age though. I have changed my first name since then and we are using one of Faye's last names as I still have descendants here."

"Can you tell me who your descendants are? Are you they part of the current pack?" Sam was really interested now.

"I would prefer not to say anything, at least not yet. The one is a member of the current pack and I feel it would be rather shocking to the rest of his family if I told you before I decided to tell them. I haven't decided to tell them, right now I'm not going to but I may change my mind later on." Phil explained.

"Alright, I'll accept that for now. Faye or Mia, can you explain to me what you are? I know that you are witches but I'm not too sure what that entails." Sam now turned his attention to us.

Faye explained to Sam pretty much everything there was to know about witches. Where we get our powers from, how we are immortal, how we have singers, and anything else you can think of. The only thing that she left out was how we can die. I was hoping Sam wouldn't pick up on that, but being the best Alpha he could be he did.

"How do witches die?" Sam asked.

"When we decide to become mortal we age like everyone else and will die mainly of old age and diseases that afflict elderly people." Faye answered, I'm sure she knew that wasn't what he was asking but was trying to avoid the question.

"No, I meant if a witch is getting out of hand and needs to be put to death because of their crimes." Sam re-asked his question.

"Why do you need to know?" I shot back at him, I could feel Paul's arm tighten around me.

"Because I need to know what to do to protect my people if a crazy Witch comes around here." Sam snapped back at me.

"Don't worry about. If that happens, Faye and I have it covered and you'll never know. I'll know that she's here because I always keep my Watching eyes open for any threats. If a witch is coming here with ill intentions, or if they are already here and then change their minds to cause no good, then I'll know. Faye will also see it coming with her Orical gift. We are both very attuned to other witches." I answered before Faye had a chance.

"What if they get through you? Nobody is perfect all the time." Sam snapped at me.

"Trust me, they can't get through us. There also aren't as many off the path witches as you would think, we're pretty peaceful." Faye answered and shot a pointed look at me before my temper got carried away.

"What do you do with Witch's that cross the line?" Emily spoke for the first time since introductions.

"We have a council of Elders that decide their fate. If a Witch is an immediate threat to the safety of our family or surroundings and cannot be transferred to the Elders or we can't incapacitate her then we can dispose of her. Only strong magic can destroy another Witch. It's hard magic to learn and is forbidden under most circumstances and a Witch doesn't learn the spell until they are at least 200. Both Mia and I know it so you are safe, as one us will always be within the near vicinity." Faye has the patience of a saint some times; my hands were tingling to give Sam a preview of some magic. I would never actually harm him or anyone else in the pack, but just a small zap to remind him not to piss off a witch, we may be peaceful for the most part but we do pack a punch if the need arises.

"Thank you for sharing so much today, is there questions that we can answer?" Sam asked.

"Would you mind telling me who is in the current pack?" Phil asked.

"Jacob Black, Jared Catalpa, Paul Boxelder, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Seth Clearwater, and Leah Clearwater. We are also watching two more boys that look they could be phasing any day." Sam was being very open.

"Why are there so many phasing?" Phil asked.

"Wait, better question, why did a girl phase?" Drew asked.

"Even a better question, is she hot?" Trust Dev to ask a question like that.

"Devon! That is not important. Your concern should be why a female has phased for the first time." Faye admonished him.

"Sorry Mom. Why do you think that Leah phased?" Devon rephrased his question so he didn't irritate our mother anymore.

"We aren't sure and neither are the elders. They have researched all of our legends and nothing has come up yet. What about you Phil, any ideas?" Sam replied.

"If her last name is Clearwater it could be just because of the concentration of the gene in her DNA. If I've kept on my tribe information correctly both of her parents carry the gene, which could explain it. I'll go over some of my older papers and see if there is anything but this is the first time I've heard of a female phasing." Phil answered.

"The reason we think that so many are phasing is because of the large coven of Vampires in Forks. There is seven of them, and if they have their way then there will be eight soon. Even though they know that this will break the treaty." Sam said with distain.

"Are you talking about the Cullen's? How will it break the treaty?" I asked.

"The treaty says that if they bite a human for any reason, that's bite not kill, the treaty is broken and we can and will declare war. How do you know of them?" Sam returned my question.

"I was here when the first five came, but only three phased then. We have been in contact with them over the years, and you do not have anything to be concerned about when it comes to the Cullens." Phil replied firmly.

"I can explain everything," Faye came back into the conversation. "There is going to be the first of two great battles in a couple of months. You must form an allegiance with the Cullen's or all will parish."

"We can protect our tribe without any help from the Cullen's!" Sam started shaking and Paul tightened his arm on me again, he had been surprisingly quiet and calm during the whole conversation.

"If this is the path that you choose I can tell you few from La Push or Forks will survive the first battle. The second battle they will all be gone. If you make the choice to form the alliance then everyone will be safe and all from Forks and La Push will survive and will have no knowledge of how close they came to death." Faye replied calmly using what I call her fortune teller voice.

"I will think about it and discuss it with the pack when the time comes. I will not make a decision today just on the say so of someone I just meet." Sam said trying to calm down.

"How are we going to hide it from the rest of the pack?" Paul finally spoke up.

"We won't and I will order that it is my decision and no one is to try and sway me either way." Sam replied.

"Are we done here for now? It's getting late, I'm hungry and I have homework." I asked wanting to leave before anyone got out of hand.

"Yes, I think we're done for the moment. If you have any more questions please call us or relay the message and we will have another meeting." Phil replied.

"Emily, if you start to feel the spell wear off and would like it reapplied let me know and I can do it again." I told Emily as we hugged good bye.

"Paul, are you going with Mia or are you staying here." Emily asked.

"If Mia and her family don't mind I think I'll go with them." Paul answered.

Paul and I walked back to my truck and jumped in, this time with me driving. It had been a long day and I really didn't feel like driving the 20 minutes back to my house. I grabbed Paul's hand and put one hand on the steering wheel, I closed my eyes and pictured my parking spot and flickered to it.

"What the hell!!!!!" Paul exclaimed. "If you're going to do that warn me please. If I could have a heart attack, I'm pretty sure I would have just had one."

"Sorry, I forgot you haven't travelled that way yet, and I just wanted to get home. Are you hungry? I'm sure I can snap something together that's magically delicious." I told him giggling.

"Got anymore of those cheesy magic innuendos?" Paul said with a grin that I loved.

"I got a lot up my sleeves. Are you ready to flicker again?"

"Sure."

I grabbed Paul's hand again, and flickered us the kitchen. Everyone was already in there, Faye had already snapped in some food and the men were digging in. Paul went over and joined them quickly, and I was very happy that he got along with them so well. I can only hope the same is true when I introduce Paul to my best friend, who happens to be a Cullen. They were all talking about how the meeting had gone, and my family was getting Paul's opinion on Sam's reaction.

"Paul, do you think Sam will continue to be stubborn or take our advice?" Phil asked.

"I'm not sure, I think he'll probably call a pack meeting to let everyone know how the meeting with your family went and try and see what everyone's reaction is." Paul answered.

"What I need to know is if this Leah chick is hot." Devon asked Paul.

"I hope when you imprint, she gives you hell and knocks you on your ass." I told him with a smile.

"I never looked at her that way but I guess so. She's a harpy and a bitch though and won't give any of the pack any peace ever. It's actually punishment to have to patrol with her because she's so bitter." Paul replied.

"Why do you say that about her?" Faye asked with concern for the poor girl.

"Sam and Leah used to date and they were planning on getting married before Sam imprinted on Emily who is Leah's cousin. It wouldn't be so bad because we all originally felt sorry for her, but then she turned out to be a big bitch that now we can't stand her." I smacked him in the back of the head for his last comment.

"Maybe she doesn't want your pity; you should really be nicer to her and try to see it from her point. Not only is she the first female to phase and has to have nothing but boys in her head all the time, she also has it rubbed in her face that her first love is now in love with her cousin every time she's in wolf form. I'd be pissed off, bitchy and resentful too." I told him.

"I never thought about it that way." Paul said.

"Well you better start and stop being such an ass. If I hear you speaking about her like that again you will have me to contend with and you do not want that." I said with an evil grin.

"Oh no," Devon said.

"Our sister doesn't just get mad she'll also plan some elaborate revenge plan that you'll never see coming that will cause pain and embarrassment. We should know she's done a lot of painful things to us over the years. Some we've defiantly deserved." Drew filled Paul in on what I think was more than enough information. They're my little brothers, and I can torture them if I was to.

"I promise I will try to be more understanding when it comes to Leah, will that make you happy?" Paul asked me as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Yes, it does. It can't be easy for her and I won't have you or anyone else making it harder for her. I really do want to meet her soon." I told him.

"Come to Sam and Emily's for dinner on Thursday. The whole pack will be there and you can meet her. Leah is the only member of the pack you haven't gotten to meet yet."

"Of course I'll come to dinner; it'll be nice to see everyone outside of school. Speaking of school, we need to go study and I need to tutor you."

"Fine, let me just go get my books from the truck." Paul grumbled.

"I've already sent them to my room. Let's go." I pulled Paul up and we walked upstairs towards my bedroom.

"Holy Crap, this is your room. It's almost bigger then my house, and I'm pretty sure your closet is bigger than my bedroom. But it's defiantly comfortable in here.

"There are only four rooms on this entire floor. Devon, Drew and I have our bedrooms on this floor, and we each have our own bathrooms. Then there is a study next to my room. On the top floor there is Faye and Phil's room, and two spare rooms. You've seen downstairs already, it's comfortable and spacious because we are all old enough that we need some privacy from each other. All the rooms have some degree of soundproofing when the door is closed. Unless there is yelling going on then as I found out this morning, those with sensitive ears can still hear."

"What happened this morning?" Paul asked.

"I woke Dev up with lightening, his screaming woke up Drew, and Drew drenched me with water, all the yelling woke up Phil." I gave Paul the abridged version of what happened this morning. Paul just shook his head and walked over to the couch where his bag was sitting.

"So what are we studying first?" He asked.

"What's your worst subject?" I asked.

"All of them except for gym."

"Well what are you actually failing and what are you managing to sneak by in? We'll get you up to passing and then work on raising your grade in all of your classes."

"Then we need to start with Math. I have a makeup test tomorrow in Algebra that I missed last week and I have no idea how to do any of it."

Paul pulled out his Math book that looked like it had barley been opened. We went over everything that could possibly be on his test tomorrow and after about an hour he seemed to understand it. I gave him some example problems and he got them all correct, I was very impressed with his progress.

"I can't believe that in an hour you went from not understanding the concept of Algebra to getting some decently hard questions correct." I told him.

"I guess I find it easier to concentrate on you and your words then when I'm in class with only a few hours of sleep." Paul explained.

"Well either way I'm glad. You'll do fine tomorrow and I'm sure your teacher is going to be floored by your sudden degree of ability in Math. Who is your Math teacher?" I hoped it was the same as mine.

"Tetchinyn, he's a great guy which is the only reason Jared and I are allowed to take the test tomorrow. Most of the teachers would just say too bad."

"He's my Calculus teacher for my first class; I'll let him know tomorrow that I tutored you so he won't think your cheating. What is the next thing we're studying?"

"English, I have a paper due on Wednesday and I started to write the paper but I don't think its any good. I did at least read the book." Paul said as he handed me his essay. I quickly gave his paper the once over and saw the problem immediately. I think he either missed some English classes or was sleeping through the discussion of the book so he was missing the true meaning behind the book.

"What do you think this book is about?" I asked him. He started to tell me and every now and then I would break in with key points that he was missing. I could see the understanding of the book starting to grow more in his eyes.

"I get it now, so none of it was actually happening, the guy was just crazy?" Paul asked.

"Yup pretty much, it makes more sense now doesn't it?" I was glad that he understood more about his class material. I was looking forward to graduating with him next year as long as he kept this up.

"I need to retype my paper; do you have a computer I can borrow?"

"You can use the laptop on my desk, I'll run downstairs and grab you a snack." I told him. "I'm really proud of you for accepting my help."

I gave him a long kiss and jumped up off the couch and left the room. By the time I returned from downstairs he was half way through his paper and still going strong. He finished the paper in about 45 minutes. We had been studying for almost 3 hours so I decided it was time for a break. After his freshly typed paper was put away safely in his bag I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards my bed.

We had been making out and had gotten into some heavy touching, I was surprised that Paul wasn't trying to take it farther because I had heard the rumors about what man whore he had been before imprinting. I guess this way he was trying to show me he respected me.

"I love you." I whispered as we broke apart. I was really warm and was glad that I had taken off my jacket before getting onto the bed.

"I love you too." Paul whispered back as he pulled me into a hug.

My bedroom door flew open and Drew came strolling in.

"Great way to study, I'm sure Paul's learning lots." Drew laughed; I could feel Paul starting to shake against my body.

"What do you want?" I snapped at Drew and slowly ran my hand up and down Paul's arm trying to calm him down.

"Mom says that Paul needs to leave because his Mom is concerned why he isn't home yet because it's after 11." Drew explained.

"Crap, I told her I would be home by 11 tonight. I'm not doing well on promises today. I'm going to try and be better tomorrow. I got to go, can you bring my bag with you to school tomorrow so I can phase and run home without carrying my bag in my mouth." Paul asked as he jumped up.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow morning; I'll even give you a wakeup call so you can get to school on time." I told him.

"I love you." Paul pulled me into another hug.

"I love you too." I reached up and gave him a kiss goodbye. Paul ran out of the house and once he was gone from what I could see into the forest I once again turned to my other sight and watched him until he arrived home.

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it, I just play with it.**

I'm never going to get used to this whole getting up at the crack of dawn for school. My alarm was really starting to annoy me and if it was this bad on the second day, I don't want to think about what next week is going to be like. I was sitting on the edge of my bed stretching and suddenly there was a loud bang on my door that made me fall off of my bed.

"Mom says get your ass out of bed." Dev said as he and Drew walked into my room.

"Mom has now decided that since you have to go to school we have to get up at the same time and help at her clinic." Drew grumbled.

"Did the lightening get you this morning?" I asked them.

"No, she decided a different approach. She overturned our beds so the fall woke us up." Dev told me.

"Okay, well I'm up; you guys need to get out of here so I can get ready for school. I don't have enough time to get ready as it is." I said as I pulled my outfit out of my closet. I was smarter today; I picked out my outfit last night so that saved some time. I walked into my bathroom and started my morning routine of showering and general getting ready. I decided to give Paul a call so that he wouldn't sleep in today.

"Hello gorgeous," Paul answered.

"Hey Paul, this is your morning wake-up call," I said cheerfully.

"I'm up, dressed and ready to go. Do you want to ride together this morning?" Paul asked.

"Sounds good, do you want me to pick you up or are you going to come here?"

"Actually I'm already at your place. Didn't you check with your gift to see where I was?" Damn I hadn't, I looked now and sure enough he was in my kitchen. I was ready to go so I flickered down to the kitchen.

"No, I didn't even think to look. Found you!" I said from behind Paul. He jumped and spun around quickly, knocking over a chair and breaking a plate in the process.

"Did you just flicker in? You scared the hell out of me. I'm going to get you something with a bell on it if you keep this up." Paul play growled at me.

"Sorry honey how is everything with your mom?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Mom was a little mad that I was late but I told her I was studying with you and that I was actually ready for my math test today, so now she's happy."

"When do I get to meet your parents?" I wanted to meet them but was scared to at the same time. I just hope that they would think I was worthy of their son.

"You can meet them tonight before I patrol if you want. They can't wait to meet you and I know they'll love you."

"I can't tonight; I'm going into Forks to visit a friend."

"You have a friend in Forks? It's not safe there; maybe they should come here instead." Paul had a worried expression on his face.

"I'm perfectly safe in Forks if you're worried about the Cullens. I can't be harmed by Vampires, remember?" I was trying to reassure him and avoid telling him who I was visiting. I wasn't ready to break the news of how close my friendship with the Cullens actually was.

"Who are you visiting?" Paul asked again.

"I'm visiting Quito and her family. I'll be perfectly safe at her house, if there is any danger I promise that I'll flicker home as quickly as I can." I leaned into him for a tighter hug.

"I don't like it but I guess since you can take care of yourself and can flicker quickly it's okay if you go."

"I'm sorry; I don't remember asking for permission. I told you where I was going as a courtesy, not as a question and I sure as hell wasn't asking for authorization from you. Please remember that in the future." I pulled away from him and growled.

"I'm just trying to protect you. I don't know what the hell your problem with me being concerned about you is." Paul growled back.

"I've been alive and taking care of myself for a lot of years, and I haven't needed a safety monitor in the past and I've somehow managed to survive."

"So kill me for caring, why are you being so stubborn about this." Paul was starting to shake a bit.

"I'm being stubborn because I don't need you telling me what I can or can't do. You're my soul mate not my Mother and I don't need you thinking you can decide what I do and when."

"If it comes to keep you safe I'll do whatever I need to." Paul was starting to shake harder.

"No phasing in my kitchen, take it outside." Faye yelled from her spot at the table.

"Mia, stop being stubborn," Phil advised me, "He's a wolf and even in human form will have some wolf tendencies which include protecting his mate at all cost. Paul you're going to have to learn to stop being so over protective and keep in mind that she's not human and can protect herself against any threat."

"Fine," Paul and I mumbled together, and Paul slowly stopped shaking.

"Sorry, I'll try to take into consideration that you are a wolf and will have the tendency to overreact when it come to my safety." I said to Paul.

"I'm sorry too; I'll try to remember that you are a witch and can take care of yourself." Paul smiled and pressed a kiss to my forehead, both cheeks and my nose before finally kissing me on the lips.

"Look Drew we got breakfast and a show," Devon quipped.

"I'd shut up Dev before I turn on you. I need to practice my fire power." I warned him. "Faye, speaking of fire power has there been any word from the Elders yet?"

"Not yet baby, but as soon as they call me I'll let you know. I've been searching my visions for anything they find and nobody had come up with anything yet. They are very interested and are thinking of calling us before them to show them your powers." Faye told me.

"Thanks, just keep me updated please. Paul we need to go or we're going to be late." I grabbed Paul's hand and flickered us to the garage.

"I'm going to repeat this one more time, warn me before you do that. It's freaky when you do that with no warning." Paul reprimanded me.

"Sorry I forgot I'm so used to traveling by flicker that I forget to warn you. I'll probably do it a bunch more times before I finally remember." I told him with a smile. "Would you like me to drive or would you like to?"

"I can drive. Just don't flicker me anywhere when I'm driving, I'll probably crash."

"Naw, your wolf instincts are too quick to let that happen." I told him as we climbed into the truck and took off for school.

We got to school to encounter more stares, I'm guessing because we arrived together. There were more whispered comments on why we where together and on our sex life, but I tried not to let it bother me today. I gave myself a pep talk about how I was a witch and with a flick of my wrist they wouldn't be anything more annoying than a fruit fly. I wouldn't do anything to harm them, but I imagined it in my head.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Paul asked.

"I'm imagining all the things I could do to the unsuspecting annoying humans if I didn't have to keep up this charade of mortal. It's making things easier for me." I answered.

"Would you actually do anything?" Paul sounded concerned.

"No but it's giving me courage. It also helps that you are actually here with me at the beginning of school today." I told him with a smile.

"If you're going to go crazy warn me so I can take cover first. Your brothers stories are starting to scare me about the torture that you can inflict," Paul grimaced.

"Don't worry honey; I wouldn't do anything to you. They are my annoying little brothers and deserve everything they get. They like to try and double team me and play off each other's ideas. Just wait, you'll see soon enough because I'm sure they're planning something." I warned.

We stopped by my locker and Paul's to drop off some books, we kissed good bye and I wished him luck on his math test which was third period. He walked me to my class where we found Jared and Kim waiting for us.

"How did the meeting go last night?" Jared asked.

"It went pretty well, Sam is going to call a pack meeting tonight to explain everything that went on last night. We learnt some interesting things and I know we haven't learned everything yet." Paul told him.

"How was your night?" I asked them.

"Ugh, I helped Jared study for his math test. I want to graduate with him next year and he's going to need more help if that's going to happen." Kim answered.

"We did the same thing. Paul actually was getting it and I think he'll do okay today, and then we worked on his English paper." I told her.

"Maybe the four of us can get together and we can double team them on the tutoring." Kim suggested.

"That's a great idea. I'm busy tonight but how about if we do that on Wednesday night. We can do it at my house." I told them all.

"It's a date. Paul and I need all the help we can get from you." Jared said.

"Paul, kiss please," He leaned down and gave me a kiss, "Now get to class, I don't want you to be late on top of everything else."

Kim and I walked into class and I told her we needed to talk to Mr. Tetchinyn. She agreed so we went over to his desk.

"Good Morning Mr. Tetchinyn. Can we speak with you for a moment?" I asked nicely.

"Sure girls, what do you need?" He answered with a smile.

"We just wanted to tell you that we've been tutoring our boyfriends in math so you should be pleasantly surprised when they take their test in third period." Kim told him.

"Kim, that's great that you've been helping Jared hopefully it will help. Mia, who is your boyfriend?"

"Paul Boxelder." I replied.

"Well this should be interesting. He doesn't seem to understand a single concept that I've taught all year." Mr. Tetchinyn raised his eyebrows.

"We spent a lot of time on it last night and I even gave him examples and he seemed to understand it more. After this test if you could help us help them by letting us know where they need to improve that would be great." I told him.

"Thank you for letting me know and I'll be happy to help them in any way I can. It's a good thing you told me or I would probably have suspected cheating if they had passed."

"That's why we decided that you should know. Thanks!" Kim said and we turned to make our way to our seats.

Math class passed slowly and my mind started to wonder. I started to think of my powers and how they were growing unexpectedly and why the Elders didn't have an answer for it. I was hoping they could figure my problem out without having to visit them. Getting called before them was never fun and it felt like an inquisition. I had only been called before them once before in 1857, that had started a very dark period for me. It wasn't until I meet Quito in 1929 that I started to become normal. Even now it made me mentally shudder to think about it. I still wanted to kick and scream and cry when I dream about it, I hoped now that I had meet my singer that the dreams of that meeting and the following events would stop and I would be able to move past it. If I had to go before the Elders then Paul would have to come with me and I would have to tell him everything because damned if the Elders wouldn't bring it up.

"Mia, come on we've got to get to History." Kim said while poking me in the shoulder. I had been so deep in thought that I had missed the bell. I quickly gathered my things and we made our way to history.

"Hi Dave." I said with a smile as I sat down.

"Hi Mia." He answered without looking at me; he just continued to stare down at his desk.

"What's wrong Dave, are you afraid of my big bad boyfriend?" I couldn't help but antagonize him.

"No I'm just thinking about how I can't wait until Paul leaves you for someone else and then you can come to me." Dave turned and gave me a large grin. I couldn't help but start to laugh.

"I'm sorry, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard." I said between giggles.

"What you think you're different to him then every other girl here. He was with two different girls last week and suddenly you appear and he's with you. If you're lucky he'll be with you for this week."

"We'll see. Trust me, he's not going anywhere. He is way too happy and satisfied to want anyone else. I have some umm…. hidden talents that make me one of a kind." I told him with a smirk. He just stared at me with his mouth hanging open, the boy obviously had a dirty mind; all I was talking about was my hidden talent of finding my soul mate. "You know the whole catching flies look isn't a good one for you."

I turned my attention back to the front of the class and waited for the teacher to start her lecture. Quito was right it was fun to screw with these human; I think I'm going to do it more often and make school a little more fun. Maybe I can get some ideas tonight from my friends; they do this human charade more than I do so they must have some good ideas. I began to plot some of the things I could do and started to put them into action. I decided to get back at the teacher for making me stand in front of the class yesterday to introduce myself; it wasn't a big offense so I wouldn't do anything to bad. As she went to pick up some chalk to write with I made it move so she dropped it, when she bent over to pick it up, I flicked my finger and sent a very small jolt of lighting at her butt. She howled, grabbed her butt, and jumped up quickly.

"Something bite my ass. Holy hell that stings." She started screaming. The whole class burst out laughing and started making comments about the target of the bite. Kim turned and raised her eyebrows at me asking me if it was me, I just nodded my head at her and she gave me a big grin. The teacher decided that she needed to go to the nurse to have her 'bite' examined so she dismissed our class. Really she was being a big wuss all I gave her was about the equivalent of rubbing your feet on the carpet and then touching someone.

"What did you do to her?" Kim whispered as soon as we were in the hallway.

"Made her drop the chalk then gave her a zap. It really wasn't anything big." I explained in a whisper.

"Are you going to do something in English? I think you should, I hate her and she gives all the guys a really hard time. She really picks on Paul a lot."

"Well now I have to do something about that now don't I." I started to plot out what I was going to do to her for pick on Paul.

The first thing I did when we got to class was I made all the chalk disappear from the room. I then closed my eyes and rearranged all of the contents of her drawers in my mind, knowing that this was actually happening in her desk. She was sitting at her desk reading before class started, so I seized all the wheels on her chair and made them sticky. That was all I was going to do for now and I would do more as the class progressed.

"Hello everyone, we are going to be working on our partnered projects today and there are a few things that I want you all to discuss before you write your papers," Mrs. Adams said as she went to push herself back from her desk. The wheels didn't budge and she tipped backwards with a small shriek but didn't fall completely. After much groaning and moaning she finally managed to get her chair moved back and her desk moved forward enough to stand up. She looked quizzically at the chair and mumbled under her breathe. The whole class was cracking up at this point, and laughed even harder when she started to look for a paper in her drawer, she started talking to herself and mumbling. I'm sure the whole class thought she was crazy at this point.

"Why would I put it there, I would never put it there, I'm losing it," Mrs. Adams said to herself but loud enough that the class could here. She turned to the board to write our discussion topics on it but was dismayed to find there was no chalk. Muttering she went back to her desk to search for more chalk.

"Alright, who stole my chalk?" She demanded of the class loudly. "No one is going to fess up, well then your all in detention."

"How could any of steal your chalk with you sitting right there, it would have been impossible." A boy, I think his name was Zach, said.

"Well I had it last class, but I didn't leave the room, so someone in here must have it," great now she was talking to herself again. The whole class erupted in laughter and whispering again of how she was going crazy.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" She yelled, "Work on your projects and not another word about this."

Kim and I pulled our desk together quickly and gave each other a big grin. We quietly worked on our project for awhile but we were progressing quickly on it so we decided to take a break and think of something else to do to Mrs. Adams, who was sitting at her desk with her head in her hand.

"Do you have any ideas?" I asked Kim.

"I'm not too sure of your powers. What can you do?" She asked.

"Give me a suggestion and I'll let you know if I can do it or not." I replied.

"Can you move all of the furniture a couple inches to the left except for her desk?"

"Sure, but not with everyone in here, someone is bound to notice and will start to wonder how it happened. But I will do it right before we leave class. I think that's all we should do today; my friends that I'm visiting with tonight should be able to come up with more ideas."

"Sounds good I can't wait to see what you come up with tomorrow." Kim was excited by the thought. "Things have gotten much more exciting since you came. It will make the rest of the year more interesting. Wait until I tell Jared and Paul about all the mischief you caused. They'll probably want you to cause more this afternoon so they can be around to witness it."

As the bell rang and the rest of the class sprinted to lunch, Kim and I slowly made our way to the door. I mumbled a spell under my breath and I could feel everything in the room shifting slowly. I'm pretty sure Mrs. Adams may need a mental health someday soon. Nobody mess with my wolf and gets away with it, I'm the only one that will be allowed to do that. Kim and I walked to her locker to meet the boys and we were still laughing when we got there.

"What's so funny?" Jared asked.

"You should see what Mia did this morning to the teachers. So freaking funny, she zapped Ms. Lent in the butt during History; we got out early because she thought something bite her and need to go to the nurse. Then during English she made Mrs. Adams think that she's going crazy, she made all the chalk disappear, her chair wheels stick and rearranged the contents of her desk. I told her how she treats the guys and how she's really hard on Paul. Mia was less the impressed with this, so if you have any other teachers giving you a hard time let her know." Kim explained. The guys thought this was hilarious and started laughing really loud. They were being so loud that people in the halls were stopping and staring at them. I guess it was weird for them to see the 'gang' laughing so much.

"I really need to see you in action this afternoon babe." Paul told me once he got control of himself.

"Think of things for me to do and I'll see if I can work them in." I told them all with a grin.

"How was the math test?" Kim asked.

"I think I passed. I know I'll need more help though." Jared answered.

"I passed, and did pretty well too. He'll probably think I cheated." Paul said.

"Nope we talked to Mr. Tetchinyn this morning and let him know we were tutoring you guys so he shouldn't be too surprised." I reassured them.

We headed for the lunch room to meet up with the younger wolves and grabbed some lunch. Paul was quick today and didn't let me pay but I'll get him tomorrow. We had sat down at our table and everyone was joking around and laughing as Kim retold the tale of our morning. Jared suddenly tensed beside Kim and wrapped his arm around her tighter; this was followed quickly by Paul doing the same.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Paul.

"Nothing, stupid high school drama you don't need to worry about it." He told me but I still didn't like the reaction that both guys were having.

"_Give me the strength of hearing that my singer has, so I may hear those with malicious intent."_ I said quickly before Paul could say anything else.

"So I hear the real reason she had to move here was because she was kicked out of school in New York for screwing around with two of her teachers and seriously injure one of them." A bottle blond was saying to her friends. I tensed because I knew they were talking about me, but then relaxed because nothing they could say could be worse than some things that had been said to me before.

"Yet she walks around like she's so important. I wonder what teacher she'll be sleeping with here." One of her friends said.

"She's such a whore that I wouldn't be surprised if she's already sleeping with one." sneered the blonde.

"She's already friends with the mousy slut that thinks she's too good for everyone because she hangs with the gang." Another bitch answered, now I was starting to get mad. They can pick on me all they want but they better not start on my friends.

"She must be some kind of kinky bitch to have been able to keep a guy like Jared this long. We need to come up with a plan to ruin her so that Jared dumps her." That's it, I've heard enough.

"I'll be back in a minute. If I seem to be getting out of control please come and get me." I jumped up and stomped over to the table of girls that had been making fun of Kim.

"Alright, listen up Bitches I'm only going to warn you once. If you ever say anything or do anything to harm Kim I will show you how I got kicked out of school in New York, and trust me it wasn't for sleeping around. I don't care what you think of me; you are beneath my notice and will stay there unless you threaten my friends. If you try to ruin Kim I will destroy you in ways that you wouldn't think are possible." I snarled at them. Most of them stared at me in stark terror.

"What makes you think that you can do anything to us? We run this school so you may want to get on our good side. The first thing you need to do is stop hanging off Paul and let him come back to me where he belongs. Then you can get your dull friend to release Jared from whatever deal she made with him." The bottle blonde said with power. I couldn't help it, I laughed in her face.

"Just because you can't hold on to a guy because you're a little bitch doesn't mean that I have to suffer. Paul and Jared are where they want to be, which doesn't include being near you. I can make your life miserable. If you keep it up I will prove it." With that I turned and walked away back to Paul.

I grabbed Paul's shirt and pulled him down to my height. I wound my arms around his neck and kissed him with as much passion and possessiveness that I could pour into the kiss. When Paul growled I pulled away and turned to smirk at the girls. They looked like they were about to explode with anger and picked up their trays and turned to storm out of the room. I waved my hand and caused the bottle blond to trip and crash into her friends, causing the remnants of their lunch to spray all over them. This caused the whole lunch room to roar with laughter and point at them as they all shrieked in horror and stomped out of the room.

"That'll teach them. If they continue to screw with you, they will have more problems." I said, Kim reached across the table and high fived me.

"Dude, that was awesome," Seth said as the rest of the guys fist bumped me.

"You aren't jealous are you?" Paul asked.

"Nope, I know your mine, just as I'm yours. They just pissed me off when they started to bash Kim. Kim is my first human friend in a really long time, and I wasn't going to let anyone mess with her." I explained to everyone and Kim gave me a huge smile.

"I'm so happy that I'm not the only one at school anymore. I can't wait for the rest of these guys to match up." Kim said.

"It'll be great when there are more of us. I don't know how you put up with only guys for so long. You have a lot of patience." I told her.

We continued to talk about the potential of more imprints and how hopefully some of the guys would become more civilized for the rest lunch. The bell rang and we made our way to Spanish. I figured the teacher would be paying less attention to me today since she had tested my ability yesterday and I was happy to find out that I was right. I never like to repeat myself when it comes to practical jokes and it could also become suspicious if the same thing happened in classes where I was. I decided I would wait until tomorrow to get this teacher and would do something in Gym. I could tell Paul and Jared were disappointed that I hadn't done anything in Spanish and they voiced their complaints on the way to Gym.

"Sorry guys, I promise I'll do something tomorrow but I figured I would give it a break for this afternoon." They both groaned at that but decided not to push it.

Kim and I were changing and I filled her in on my plan for this class. We were playing volleyball this month which I could definitely have some fun with. We were broken up into teams and I was lucky enough to be with Paul, Kim and Jared. For the rest of the class I proceeded to make everyone in the class miss balls, redirected them at the last second and even managed to get the teacher with a few stray balls. The teacher was getting so mad and frustrated and was yelling about technique. I don't know I thought my technique of directing the ball directly into his mid section worked pretty well. It was great fun and we all had a great laugh. I was glad when the class was over because I could smell my freedom.

"Have fun with your friends. Please try and stay safe and call me as soon as you get home." Paul said as he walked me to my truck.

"Be safe on your patrol, and good luck at your meeting. I'm sure that it will be very interesting so try and control your temper and try not to hurt your brothers. I will call you when I'm home. I promise if there is any danger I'll flicker out of there." This conversation was going better than the one this morning as we were both trying to be more understanding.

"I love you." Paul said.

"I love you too." I told him as we leaned in for a goodbye kiss.

"Alright break it up. Mia's got to go and so do we." Embry joked from behind us. All of the guys were standing there watching as we said goodbye, it was a little awkward.

"See you guys later." I told them with a wave as I jumped into my truck and started it up. I could hardly contain my excitement as I took off to Forks. I hadn't seen the Cullens in 4 months and I missed them. I had never been to their house that was just outside of Forks so I couldn't flicker there even though I wanted to. After today I would drive but from now on I would flicker as it just makes things easier and quicker. My phone started to ring and the sound of Sexy Bitch by David Guetta filled the cab. "Hello," I answered. "Where are you, I thought you were coming over right after school." An agitated voice replied. "I'm half way there, I'll be there in 15 minutes, don't get your panties in a knot." I said. "Okay but it's not just me that's waiting. Almost everyone is here except for Carlisle and Edward. And my panties are just fine thank you." She said.

"I'm driving as fast as I can. I'll see you in less than 15 minutes."

"Okay, Bye."

"Bye Rosalie."

**Thanks for reading, please review. I don't know if I'm doing anything right or wrong unless you review so I can't make any improvements to the story if I need to.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please Review! I get tons of readers just no reviews which is very disheartening.  
**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it, I just play with it.**

I pulled up in front of the house after the trip down the long driveway and smiled at the house. I had barley taken the keys out of the ignition when I was suddenly ripped from the driver's seat and bear hugged.

"Emmett!!!! I'm happy to see you too but unlike you I've still got to breathe." I told Emmett with a big grin on my face.

"I've missed you and so has everyone else. I just wanted to be the first to greet you before Rosie steals you." He replied with a large grin.

"Emmett, put her down and let her come into the house, NOW!" Rosalie shouted at Emmett from the front door.

I immediately felt my feet hit the ground laughing because he's still whipped. I grabbed my purse and flickered to the front door step in front of Rosalie. We grinned at each other and threw ourselves into a hug.

"I've missed you." She told me.

"I missed you too. We really need to see each other more often." I replied softly.

"Come inside before Alice explodes with excitement and Esme is excited that you're here." Rosalie grabbed my hand and proceeded to drag me inside the magnificent home. "You stink like wet dog worse then you usually do. What have you been doing in La Push, rolling in the mud with those mutts?"

"Ummm…." I didn't know how to answer this. Rosalie had never been a fan of shape shifters but tolerated my family for my sake. I really didn't know how she would react to the fact my singer was a shape shifter, especially one from a pack that she loathed.

"Rosalie, please refrain from making comments on our guest's scent." Esme said with a soft smile and held her arms out for a hug thankfully saving me from having to answer the awkward question before I was ready. "It's wonderful to see you again Mia, it's been too long."

"I missed you to Esme; I love what you've done with this house. I'm planning on building a house on Phil's land; can you please help me with the design? I'll be lost without you." I really did want her help, plus it gives her an architect project which is something that she's always up for.

"Of course dear, I would be glad to help. I have so many ideas; I'll draw a few up for you and let you pick your favorite design and then we'll go from there. We'll do nice big windows so that the sun can shine through, big open rooms," Esme mumbled to herself as she walked away towards what I'm guessing was where her office.

"Esme never changes does she?" I turned to Rosalie with a big grin.

"Nope, still the most loving and caring women in the world with a flair for house design." Alice suddenly appeared beside me. She has a bad habit of doing that so it didn't startle me but if Paul thinks I need a bell he needs to meet Alice.

"Hey Alice, how's the stock market been to you lately?" I laughed at my own joke.

"Great, you should see all of my new clothes. I've been trying to update Edwards's girlfriends clothing but she's a no go and keeps complaining. But I've been sneaking into her room and slowly replacing her clothing." She told me with a big grin.

"Maybe you should ask before you randomly steal peoples clothing. Not everyone has a talent for fashion that you do and not everyone wants help. " I admonished her; I felt the need to because she is my junior by a few year (okay a few centuries but who's counting).

"You haven't seen the disaster that she was before I got a hold of her. She's still not up to par but she's getting there with my help. I just hope that she's more receptive to my expertise once she's changed." Alice said with a wishful look.

"Edward is still with a human? The one that you where telling me about when you came for a visit last fall?" I asked Rose.

"Yeah, I still don't like it. I don't mind her becoming my sister but she doesn't realize what she's giving up by becoming one of us and I don't think she's doing this for the right reasons. She made us vote on her human status after the whole Volturi thing that I told you about, I voted no and I still vote no. I explained that I wished that someone had been able to vote no for me." Rosalie told me with a sad look.

"Sweetie, maybe she's so love blind that she's not seeing the big picture. When I meet her I'll talk to her more and see if she's has the right motivation for the change." I gave her a look that let her know I felt her pain and gently squeezed her hand. I know how much Rosalie regretted all the human experiences she wasn't able to have.

"You'll get your chance to meet her in 27 minutes. She's coming with Edward for a visit. Bella's been grounded for a while now, because of the whole Volturi thing and she's just been released on parole. From what I see, she needs my help and I have the perfect outfit for her." Alice informed me before she flitted her way upstairs.

"Alice better be careful, eventually this Bella is going to be able to extract revenge for all the dress up and she's going to have Newborn strength. If what I've heard and seen is true, nobody changes that much during the transformation." I told Rosalie with a giggle.

"Alice isn't even that bad, Emmett's the one that's going to be getting his ass kicked by her. He keeps making sex jokes just to see her blush." Rosalie was really starting to perk up now as we hooked arms and walked slowly into the living room.

"Where's Jasper I haven't seen him yet?" I asked.

"He went hunting because Belle is coming over and he wants to be full for when the human gets here. He should be back soon." Rosalie explained.

"So where's our book and the new additions that you wanted to show me?"

Our book is pictures of us from when we became friends. The first few pages of pictures in the book are from when Rosalie was still human. It's a ritual for us that about once a year we go through our book. Everyone normally runs from the room whenever we drag out the book because they've all heard us do this so many time I think they all probably have all the stories memorized. It has some really interesting pictures of us, some are amazing and we both look great, some not so great especially the ones from the 80's. I really hate the pictures from the 80's and think that we should burn them all, shoulder pads and big hair is not me, but Rosalie won't allow me to touch them. Rosalie says that if nothing else they remind us never to dress that way again and it gives everyone a good laugh. Some of the pictures are so old that they've been preserved but are still starting to yellow around the edges, some include members of either family but most are just of us; I can't wait to see the ones that she's added.

"So what are the new pictures of?" I asked her.

"There are some from last fall when Emmett and I visited you in New York. There are some old ones that I found while I was looking at some newspaper articles from before my change and found some pictures of us in the society pages. They were from when I was engaged but they don't include _him_." Rosalie hissed out the last part.

"Let's see!" I tried to distract Rosalie from her thoughts of the monster.

Rosalie opened the book and we looked at the pictures of us from when Rosalie was human. There is a great picture of us leaning against the fence early in morning all dressed up for school. Rosalie was naturally beautiful as a human that was only enhanced when she was changed. My favorite picture has to be the one from her coming out ball. We had purposefully dressed like complete opposites, Rosalie in a lighter colored dress, if I remember correctly it was an ice green color and I dressed in a sapphire blue dress. We both had our hair done in tight bob curls which was hard to do because we had both had long hair but refused to cut our hair short which was the style at the time. I loved how innocent we both look in this picture and had it turned into a painting back in the 70's and had given Rosalie a copy of the painting for Christmas one year. She turned the page and showed me the new pictures that she had found in the newspapers that showed us all dressed up and having a great time at different events that where held around Rochester that year. There was a depression going on but you'd never know by looking at the pictures of us. I had a future seeing mother and Rose's father was very lucky so neither of our families had a problem with the stock market crash and we had only really heard about it but never saw it. Those times with Rosalie helped me regain my innocence which I will be forever grateful to her for. We slowly flipped through the pages of the book pointing, laughing and reminiscing about different events that took place.

We were only up the 50's when I felt a blip on my radar coming from the direction of the river and knew Jasper was back.

"Jasper!" I yelled enthusiastically and launched myself at him as he came in.

"Hello Mia, happy to see me? Wait don't tell me because I know how you feel." Jasper said with a straight face.

"You know it's kinda creepy when you say it like that." I laughed at him and Jasper joined in.

Jasper comes across as the most reserved of the Cullens but there are so many reasons for him being this way. He was changed into such a volatile environment were he not only had to live it but had to feel the emotions of those around him that I'm sure would have made a lesser man collapsed. Once you get to know him he is completely different person to be around. He jokes, he bets and he almost as bad as Emmett but he's smart and tends to keep himself out of the trouble the Emmett seems to cause without trying. I know Jasper has had a problem around humans especially with his slip last fall but he's been doing better and has finally stopped beating himself up about it.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Better and I'm slowly trying to be around more and more humans. It's never good when you want to eat your brother's mate. I even went with Alice to the mall the other day and made it three hours before I had to stop breathing."

"So you had to not breathe for what, like 8 hours?" I quipped.

"I'm not that bad!" The pixie yelled from upstairs.

"Yes you are!" Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and I yelled at the same time from different parts of the house and all started to laugh. Edward had arrived right after Jasper had gotten back from hunting and was still in the front entrance.

"What did I miss?" I heard a human voice ask.

"Everyone is making fun of my shopping habits." Alice ran down the stairs and gave Bella a quick hug. "Come upstairs, I have the perfect outfit for you."

"In a minute Alice, I want to introduce Bella to our guest." Edward said.

They walked into the living room and Bella's eyes got big when she realized that the guest was a female and looked human. It probably also didn't help that I had curled back up on the couch beside Rosalie and we were leaning on each other with Jasper was sitting on my other side.

"Hi Bella, I've heard so much about you, I'm Mia." I quickly got up to walk over and gave Edward a quick hug then put out my hand which she quickly grabbed.

"You're not like the Cullens are you? You're not warm enough to be a werewolf. Are you human?" Bella asked. Everyone giggled at her assumptions.

"What do you think I am?" I decided to be playful.

"You look human, and you're about the same temperature as I am. Your eyes are violet that I've only seen once before but that was blue contacts over red eyes. Are you wearing contacts?" Bella was trying to get the facts straight.

"No I'm not wearing contacts, I have perfect vision and this is my natural eye color as odd as it is."

"You seem human like me but it doesn't make sense if you are. Jasper never likes to be close to humans and yet he was sitting on the couch next to you."

"My blood holds no appeal to him or anyone else here." I don't know if she's going to get it.

"You seem really close to Rosalie, and she can't stand humans." Bella was grasping.

"It's not that I can't stand humans, Bella. I just don't want anyone else to lose their life to become like us." Rose told her with a pointed look.

"I'll give you some help; there are more Mystical beings in this world then the ones you've been introduced to. You, I believe, only know of Vampires, Shape Shifters, and Children of the Moon." I hope that helps her.

"So there are things like Witches, Fairies, and Pixies and stuff?" Bella asked.

"Yup, and many more Mystical beings that you haven't named are in this world. The populations of some groups are decreasing and most people don't remember the old tales so the majority of the humans don't believe in any of these." I responded.

"I'm sorry if this is rude, but can you just tell me what you are?"

"You don't want to guess anymore? It's hard to guess if you haven't met one before. There are so many myths in the human world as you know from hanging out with Vampires that it's hard to sort fact from fiction." I told her.

"If I have enough time I might be able to figure it out. I figured out what the Cullens are, and I figured out what that a friend of mine is a werewolf." Bella told me.

"You figured it out with help from the mutt." Edward told her.

"Are you freaking crazy, you're friends with a werewolf? Edward did you not tell her the danger of consorting with Children of the Moon. Bella please listen to me. When a werewolf is in their human form they are fine but once they have changed they are nothing but blood thirsty creatures with no semblance of their humanity. Nothing will stop them from stalking and killing their prey, and if you happen to be with the werewolf when they change, you are their prey and you as a human can't stop them." I yelled at her in a panicky voice and took a step towards her to shake some sense into her.

Edward grabbed Bella, pushed her behind him and growled a warning at me.

"Watch who you growl at Leech or you'll have a very long night of pulling yourself back together." I snapped at Edward, as I felt my eyes flash before Rose placed a hand on my shoulder to help calm me down.

"I've seen him change into his wolf form before and he has never hurt me. He's protected me from another wolf in his pack. His pack isn't like you describe, his pack keeps people safe, and they don't kill anyone besides Vampires and they don't harm humans. The Cullens also have a treaty with the pack." Bella explained trying to diffuse the situation.

"Are you talking about the Shape Shifters in La Push?" I was confused now.

"Yeah she is that's why even though I'm concerned for her safety it's not a huge threat." Edward explained.

"Well I can understand that most of those shifters are young and don't have complete control yet so they can still shift at the slightest provocation. Has no one explained to the child the difference between shape shifters and werewolves?" I asked.

"No, and the shifters think of themselves as werewolves. I think we've cleared up any misconception on Bella's behalf though. Maybe you can get someone to explain to the pack what they actually are?" Edward said trying to be calm now.

"Sure I'll talk to the Alpha and clear it up." I responded.

"Excuse me, but I'm just curious where you get off calling me a child? We're about the same age." Bella was getting a bit pissy.

"In appearance only we are. I'm the oldest in this house at the moment. The only one older is Carlisle, I'm almost 300. Well my Mom's older but she looks about the same age as Carlisle."

"Great another person that doesn't age while I waste away into old age. What are you?" Bella asked.

"I'm a Witch. I'm sure it was a weird to walk in and see someone that is appears human all buddy-buddy with Rosalie and Jasper, especially considering they are the two most reserved of the family around humans. As I told you before my blood has no appeal for them and even if it did they couldn't get to it anyways. My skin is impenetrable to Vampires or any other mystical being beside another Witch." I explained.

"That's interesting." Bella was back to having wide eyes again.

"Would you like to come and look through our scrapbook with us?" I heard Rosalie hiss behind me, "Shut it Quito, we've got a new victim."

"Sure, what's in your scrapbook?" Bella with a quick terrified glance at Rosalie, I guess that Rosalie hadn't always been the nicest to the poor human and Bella looked like she wanted to try and bond with Rose no matter what torture she had to endure.

"Rosalie and I have been friends since before her change, so they are pictures of us starting in the 1920's and the most recent is pictures of us from last fall." I explained.

"That's remarkable that you've managed to capture all of that." Bella said as I sat back down beside Rosalie and guided Bella down on my other side. Jasper had gotten up and moved to the other side of the room when Bella had walked in.

I pulled the book into my lap from the coffee table and went back to the first page. Edward gave a sigh and walked over to his piano and started picking out a tune.

"Edward I'm not going to eat her, if you are going to be in here you can listen to the stories. We don't need back ground music." Rose snapped at him.

"I'm going to go find Emmett, do you know where he's hiding?" Edward grimaced. I closed my eyes and looked for Emmett's aura on Edwards's request.

"He's in the garage, he ran there as soon as Rose pulled out the book. Take Jasper with you maybe you guys can have a wrestling match." I suggested.

Edward and Jasper exchanged a glance and then quickly moved out of the room.

"Now we can get back to our book. The first picture is one from our finishing school. It's a class picture and that is where Rose and I were introduced. I was pretending to be younger then I was, with the help of a spell of course. My story was that I was from out west and had been sent to live with an Aunt and Uncle in the east to attend a proper finishing school. My Aunt was actually one of my younger sisters but she looked older so the story worked. It was a nice change for me because I got to act normal and carefree for the first time in a long time. My first day there scared the hell out of me but a nice girl, Vera came and introduced herself to me and introduced me to her best friend Rose. The three of us became good friends." I started the stories.

"Here is a picture of the three of us on a class outing to the park. Most of these memories are a bit blurry for me but Mia has told me stories that have helped keep some of these memories alive. Vera got married when we were really young so then it was mostly Mia and I that did things together after that." Rose continued, I don't think she really cared who listened to our stories. The next picture was newspaper clipping of Rose and me standing facing a large fountain with our hands on our hips and a disgruntled guy in the fountain. "Mia's family got us invited to all sorts of parties. This is one memory that I did remember without Mia's help. The guy was getting fresh with Mia and she was trying to push him off of her, so I helped and he ended up in the fountain. Do you remember the head line?"

"Yup, _Railroad Heir makes Big Splash at Johnson Ball._ I don't think he ever lived that down." I dissolved into a fit of giggles, and was joined by both Rose and Bella.

"This is our favorite picture in the book. It's from my coming out ball, which was very common for the more affluent young ladies to have during that time. Mia actually commissioned it to be painted and I have one of the two prints upstairs. I'll have to show it to you sometime." Rose had undeniably forgotten some of her hostility towards Bella.

"Is this the first picture after your transformation?" Bella almost whispered, I think in hopes that it didn't upset Rose's good mood.

"Yes, this was the day that I found out what Mia was. I didn't know before then and after my transformation she came to find me and explained all about what she was. At that point it was the only good thing that I could find in being a Vampire." Rose said.

"It made it easier for me that she was now part of the Mystical world. I couldn't tell a human about it, so once I had aged to a point when people start to question my age I have to move, just like the Cullen's do. I was so happy that I was able to keep a friend instead of just disappearing from people's lives without warning." I explained farther for Bella's sake.

"How did you know that she had been turned?" Bella asked.

"You would need more information about witches, and I'm not going to get into that on our first meeting. You can ask Edward about it later if you would like and he can fill you in. I have an extra gift that allows me to find people, so when Rose disappeared without a trace or ransom demand I decided to look for her. I was very shocked to discover that her aura was changing and she was surrounded by the auras of three vampires. I went to the house where she was changing with every intent on destroying the vampires that had killed Rose." I started to explain.

"What made you change your mind?" Bella was curious.

"Carlisle of course, that man is a born mediator. Carlisle knew what I was when he saw my eyes flashing, and he got me to listen to his explanation before I destroyed him, Esme and Edward. He told me how he had found Rose dying and could not let her parish. I waited beside Rose until she woke up and once Carlisle explained her new life and got her to hunt I sat down and spoke with her."

"How did you die? I know it was similar to something that almost happened to me but I don't know any details." Bella turned to Rose.

"You shouldn't know the details and we will leave it at the fact that I was dying." Rose snapped, I think it might help Bella understand more about what made Rose so bitter, if Rose told her story but I know now is not the best time.

I quickly turned the page and launched into more stories before the situation could get any more heated. We had made it to the 80's and Rose was back to laughing and smiling again at the atrocious outfits when Bella's stomach started to rumble. I looked at the clock and realized that it was almost 7 o'clock.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Bella.

"Yeah so if someone can get Edward to take me home that would be great." She responded.

"Did you want to eat with me, this way I'm not the only one eating?"

"Sure, but does Esme have any food in the cupboards?"

"Doesn't matter, come into the dining room and I'll snap something in." Rose and I got up from the couch and Bella slowly followed us into the living room.

"What would you like? Do you have any allergies?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter whatever you feel like having and I have no allergies." Bella eyed me with curiosity. "How are you going to snap food in?"

"I'm a witch, it's a spell."

"Is it real food?" Bella asked, and Rose looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Of course its real food and I haven't had any complaints about my cooking before."

"Well there was that one time when you tired to make me synthetic blood so that I could have 'coffee' with you. What did you call it, ummm a Lion Latte I think, I'm just glad that we tried it out on Emmett and Edward before I had any." Rose laughed.

"Oh I forgot about that, I'm sure I'll figure out that spell one day. Okay well I've never made human food that made anyone sick." I replied.

"Well that makes me feel a better, I'm sure whatever you make will be fine." Bella said.

"_Dinner is divine when you share with a friend and can show your past, a scrumptious feast from the isle of Zakynthos for this need to be met." _I snapped my fingers over the dining room table and the room filled with the wonderful scents of Greek food.

"So that's what a spell looks like? It didn't even rhyme." Bella looked very confused.

"It's one of those witch myths that I was talking about earlier. A spell doesn't have to rhyme; it just needs to be a clear statement of my wish. Spells are always stronger when spoken in Latin but for easy ones like this I just say them in English. Dig in before it gets cold." I lowered myself into one of the dining chairs and started to grab from the dishes in front of me.

"I'm out; it smells like shit in here. Come get me from the garage when you're done." Rose told us before disappearing quickly.

"You've been friends with Rosalie for a long time right? Would you mind answering a question for me?" Bella asked quietly.

"Yup, for almost 80 years so I can try an answer your question." I answered.

"Has she always been so cold? I really want her to like me and accept me into the family when I change but she doesn't want me to give up being human." Bella said in a rush.

"Rosalie isn't cold, she is one of the most caring and loyal people in the world once you get to know her. It's not easy to get to know her but once you do and she considers you part of her family no one better threaten you because she will tear them apart. She will do anything for her family and for Emmett, and she has always been that way. If you understood her past you would understand more but I'm not going to share that because she doesn't want you to know yet. Hopefully one day she will be able to tell you and then hopefully you'll understand." I tried not to snap my answer at her because she didn't know any better but I was protective of Rose and no little human was going to get away with calling her cold.

"Sorry. Do you have any ideas on how I can get her to like me?"

"Stay human or at least start to recognize what you are giving up by becoming a vampire. That is the only way that she may start to like you. This life took everything from her and she can never get it back. Emmett helped ease some of her pain but she will never be fully healed." I told her.

My phone started blasting out the Gummy Bear song, and I giggled as I pulled it out to answer it.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey, Rosie says thanks for talking to her but that's enough before you spill all the beans." Emmett replied.

"Okay, I'm done. Bye." I responded before hanging up the phone.

"Who was…." Bella said before the Gummy Bear song started again.

"Hey Emmett." I answered.

"Why the hell is my ring tone the Gummy Bear song?" Emmett asked.

"Simple, it's because you remind me of a gummy bear." I said.

"What?"

"You are soft, squishy and sweet."

"I am not!" Emmett sounded very offended, "I'm all muscle and hard as rock…"

"Yeah yeah," I interrupted, "Bye Emmett."

I hung up the phone and before I had a chance to put it in my pocket Emmett was standing beside my chair.

"Please change my song." Emmett asked.

"No, I like it and I think it suits you perfectly." I replied.

"Please, or I'll steal your phone and change it myself." Emmett tried to be threatening.

"Really, you think you'll be able to do that?"

"Of course, cuz I'm awesome like that."

"If you so awesome get past this," I said with a smile and looked at my phone, "_Emmett may look, Emmett may touch, but Emmett may never change his ring tone on my phone as that is my pleasure to decide."_

"What did you do?" Emmett asked with a scowl.

"Fixed it so you can do whatever you want but as long as I think the Gummy Bear song is your ring tone, that's what it will be. Here's my phone, try it out." I handed my phone to Emmett.

"Son of a Bitch!!! I can change everything but my ring tone. You suck, here's your phone back." Emmett tossed it back to me with a pout and walked out.

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
